Vampiretastic
by naidan
Summary: It’s been a hundred years after the last events of S. Meyer’s book “Breaking Dawn”. The Cullens have all moved back to Forks. Well, all except for Rosalie that has been killed. How will Emmett live on without her and will he ever get to smile again?
1. It's Your Day

**A/N:**

**So it's my first story about Twilight and since there are so many Bella/Edward fanfictions I've decided to write one about my favorite character - Emmett. And since I don't like Rosalie that much I decided to put my own OC in the story and kill Rosalie. Muahaha, fear the power of a writer :)  
Reviews are just as appreciated as cookies :3**

* * *

**EmPOV**

A smile was playing out on my lips as I looked out of the window. It was already raining and you could, well those of my kind – vampires, could hear the soft thunderclaps from far away. It would take only a couple of hours for the thunderstorm to get to the city of Forks. It meant that Alice was right again – we could easily go to school today. We only moved back to Forks a year ago and enrolled in Forks High school. Again. Everyone, that had gone to the school with us back then, were dead now. We were gone for hundred years – I, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, Esme and Carlisle and… Rosalie. No, Rosalie didn't come back. Fifty four years ago, while Rose and I were hunting, we had a run in with nomads. I wasn't able to rescue her. Although, nomads usually were traveling by three the most, this time there were five of them and they were not friendly to us. I couldn't stop all of them and Rosalie was just a little too weak to handle two of them at a time. I lost her.

At this point I had to stop. The flashback of her screaming my name for the final time was just too much. At this point I was almost happy that vampires couldn't cry, I felt that it would give away my outer image in front of my family. Yes, I didn't want them to feel my sorrow. Now I was sure that even Jasper wasn't able to sense it and I liked it to stay that way.

I took a glance in the mirror, for the last time before heading out. My reflection hadn't changed at all, except that I cut my hair short – I always had hated those curls. Rosalie loved them, so I kept them. I would change if I was killed. For a moment I closed my eyes and stood still. I wasn't even breathing, technically I didn't need to. I put on my happy mask, the commonplace Emmett mask. I grabbed my jacket and made my way to the car. Edward, Bella and Renesmee drove to school with the silver Volvo, I drove to school with Alice and Jasper. We drove in my black Hummer Jeep since Alice's still favorite car – the yellow Ferrari stuck out a little too much. I, myself, was surprised that there were no major changes in the car industries through all of these years.

Alice and Jasper were already standing by my jeep, and I could hear Edward's car already speeding off. I was sure that he was breaking the law by now. Of course, we speed until we reached the city lines, then the barometer went down. I doubted that anyone else would feel comfortable driving with us.

"Hey! Alice, Jasper." I called my smile widening.

"Isn't the weather lovely? Maybe we will be able to play some baseball later." I said in a challenging voice tone - last time Jasper had beaten me and I still wanted to get my well-deserved revenge on him.

"So, oh-the-great-psychic-one, is it worth making plans for the evening?" I turned to Alice, with a grin on my face. She was smiling too, her eyes already closed as she was seeking for the answer in her visions.

"No, oh-the-bone-crushing-bear-one, it'll pass through Forks in a few hours. As soon as it's sunny again, we will be home already."

I scowled. _Great, it's a sunny one again! _ Last couple of days had been like this – first heavy rain, then sunny, then again rain and then the sun. It was quite annoying as it meant that we were going out only after the sundown. Moreover, what fun it is to go out at nighttime? Of course, when we went hunting it was different, but when the school was over, I liked to drive to Seattle or Port-Angeles so I could take a walk. I had been training myself to stand human blood scent for a longer time than before. I succeeded with time, as it was a lot easier now, yet sometimes, when the scent was too good to resist, I went berserk and I needed to get away fast. I knew it was risky, but I needed to do it, I just didn't know why.

We got in to the car and I drove to school as fast as I could. Not allowed, just could. It was a little irritating to see Jasper and Alice so comfy together in the back of my jeep, but again I needed to bear it for myself – I didn't want them to change their act in front of me for the sake of my feelings. I knew that life went on, the life of being immortal. Despite all the talks about how vampires have only one mate for the eternity, it wasn't like that at all.

I think that Jasper felt me tuning in to my sorrow state. I caught a glimpse of him quickly shuffling further away from Alice. I was sure that she understood. Nor did she or he mention it. We spent the rest of the drive by talking about irrelevant things, Alice had foreseen the weekend being a match for a baseball game, so it meant only two days of boredom for me. I was planning on going for a hunt tomorrow.

We were one of the first ones to get to the school. It was common for us, since we drove so fast and didn't actually sleep. As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Bella and Renesmee chatting lively about something. Edward was nowhere near. I thought of it as a strange event, he rarely left Bella. As Bella had gotten past her young-vampire period, she could go to school normally. She insisted on taking every class with Edward, they sat together in every lesson. It seemed as if they were glued together or debating the possibility of becoming the Siamese twins.

Renesmee, on the other hand, chose her classes so she wouldn't have to encounter her parents and their romantic, mind you, overly romantic relationship. I mean – she was a child, but she acted much more as a grown up. Well, except for the time that she spent with Jacob – our little pet werewolf. Since he was not giving up his werewolf thing (I knew he couldn't) he didn't age and traveled with us to every place we went. It was pure torture for him to be away from Nessie, waiting until she was out of school… However, I think he had gotten used to it by now and besides – whenever her last class bell rang – he was there to pick her up. Together they went and did the craziest things possible. It wasn't like anyone of them could get hurt, yet it was still fun watching Bella yell at Jacob; blaming him for not being protective enough over her little personal sunshine. Oh, the family drama!

We walked up to Bella and Nessie as they had both started to laugh, and Alice immediately joined the conversation, which I tuned out of my hearing. Girls talk - definitely not for me. Jasper and I stood beside them, looking around for Edward as the parking lot started to fill up slowly. Almost everyone walked past us, making a big bend. It wasn't anything new for me, but I still thought that maybe for once we could be friendlier with others, in spite of the reality in which we needed to keep our real faces hidden. Well, almost all of us, considering that Nessie was only half a vampire.

Finally, Edward showed up with some sort of papers in his hands.

"What is that?" Nessie sang out with her beautiful voice, before I could manage to ask the same. At least when in school, she didn't use her ability.

"There's a new student coming in today and I'm the one who will show her around." Edward sighed, I laughed. There goes the great student council president position and all its benefits! Nessie joined me in teasing Edward for the rest of our walk to the first class. Alice, Bella and Edward went to the third building – they all had Literature first. Then Jasper and I walked Nessie to her first class – P.E. She giggled at my frown – I would give anything for P.E. anytime, anywhere. Then we both walked to our first class that was Spanish.

Before I had entered the classroom something made me stop. It was a smell – a completely new one and one of the strongest that I had ever scented. Jasper sensed my mood swing and he looked back at me, taking a deep breath. I could see that he smelled it too, although he didn't seem to be bothered by it. His eyebrow raised in question.

"What's the matter?" His voice came to me in a whisper and his lips moved so fast that no human could ever see, nor hear it.

"The scent, doesn't it bother you?" I whispered back, starting to move again because people behind me were starting to form a line, but were too afraid to order me to get the hell out of way.

"Not really." Jasper now sounded a bit concerned and I just shook my head and smiled again. There was no way that it could bother me so much when it didn't bother Jasper at all – he was still the one who was the most feeble to the scent of humans, because Bella seemed to have a pretty good knack on it or just a bigger willpower.

The rest of the morning went by as a blur and believe me when I say it's really rare for a vampire to say that. We still saw everything a little slowly than a normal human being and saying that something went by too fast to even notice, is saying something. Before going to the cafeteria, I went back to my jeep so I could put down my books and other stuff. After lunch, there were only two P.E.s left and it felt like the paradise to me. I took my gym bag and I felt the scent that had stopped me this morning again. I looked around me, but couldn't see a thing. Was it really just my imagination? It could be, since the scent reminded me so much of Rosalie. _Oh great, congratulations – the first vampire on earth that actually has gone nuts from the grief of love._ I joked to myself and quickly, as humanly possible, I went to the cafeteria building to meet up with everyone else.

Out of pure habit, I put some food on my tray, not even looking at what I took, and joined the others. All the girls were chatting again – as much as I understood it was about the upcoming Halloween dance. We had made that big difference in our routine – now at lunch we all talked normally so that other humans could actually see that we, indeed, were talking. I looked up from my food and saw that only Jasper was sitting next to me and listening carefully at the girl's conversation. Again, Edward was nowhere to be found.

I concentrated on the conversation that went on. It seemed that they were talking about who was going with who. Of course, Bella was the one to go with Edward and Alice was going with Jasper, but as it seemed, the dance was only for the students of the high school. I was the only one left, so obviously, I had to be paired up with Nessie. Each to its own.

"Uncle Emmett, will you go with me then?" It seemed as if Nessie had been trying to get my attention for about two minutes, as I was spacing out again.

"Shh, Nessie, you know you can't call me your uncle at school! I mean, we are only a year apart here." I scolded her slightly, with a wide smile.

"And you'll rather see pigs that can fly in this cafeteria, than your uncle Emmett allowing you to go to this dance with another boy." We both laughed at the idea and I joined in the conversation with much more enthusiasm.

It was then that Edward joined us and the scent that was haunting me the whole day, came into my range again. I sniffed toward Edward a little and pretended to sneeze.

"Edward, you smell just like a human." I 'complimented' him with a grin on my face.

"Oh, thank you, Emmet, but for your information the new girl was so interested into everything that I was forced to show her every little whole in this building. She's the journalist kind of type, wants to know everything about everyone and everything." Edward frowned and we all laughed at poor Edward for his unfortunate duty. Nevertheless, something was bugging me – if the scent came from Edward and he had spent the day with the new girl… that meant that this new girl was the cause of me thinking that I was going mad.

I looked up from everyone else and examined the rest of the cafeteria. It wasn't hard to remember all of the student's names and, by now, I could tell them apart from the sound of their muffled voices. And then I saw it – there was a crowd forming in front of one of the tables. A group of students was leaning over a black haired girl, which had big blue eyes. I tuned in to hear their conversation.

"So, do you plan on joining the journalism club, Rhiannon?" A red-haired girl, if I wasn't wrong, Penelope asked her.

_Rhiannon? Like the Welsh Goddess?_ I chuckled, but it didn't draw anyone's attention to me since they were too engrossed in their own conversation.

"I guess so. I mean, I'd love to join a baseball team, but since this school hasn't got one, journalism it is." She smiled at the redhead and shook her head a little so that her hair wouldn't fall in her face. That was my time to leave since that made her scent hit my nostrils and I was close to growling.

I stood up quickly, took my food tray and got out of the cafeteria as fast as I could with not drawing any attention. It was hard as hell, because, honestly, I wanted to run away as fast as I could. The rest of my family sat there with confused looks and I could see from the corner of my eye that the black haired girl named Rhiannon was watching me too. That made me even more upset and I was happy to get some fresh air, as fresh as it could ever be.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Bella's voice come from the cafeteria – at these times I was seriously happy of our intense hearing.

"Definitely – going – hunting – tonight." I chuckled highlighting every word and heard low laughter from the table I just left. Of course, to them it seemed hilarious, but right now, my mind was strained to the max. I thought about the girl, about how she smelled just like Rosalie (even better). The coincidence of both of their names starting with the letter 'R' was ridiculous. Lost in my thoughts I almost ran into the wall of the gym. Oh yes, thinking was never really useful for me. And I hadn't even noticed that it was raining really hard, so once I got inside, I was shaking water out of my hair.

As I got in, I immediately went to the boy's locker room. Nothing was better for me to ease up as P.E. - I loved it. Sports always made me think less and actually DO more. Some of the boys were already there and a few girls, who were obviously faking some sickness, sat on the bleachers. The teacher greeted me with a smile and I sat down on the bleachers as far away from the girls as I could and waited. Waiting was the worst thing for me apart from thinking. Finally, others started showing up so that meant there wasn't much time left for the bell to ring, but once everyone was in, I gasped. At that moment my heart would have stopped if it hadn't already managed to do that almost two centuries ago.

**RPOV**

As I opened my eyes that morning I didn't see any sunlight, I almost couldn't see anything due to the darkness. Because of that my face lit up and I sat up in my bed, smiling. This was just great – I loved the dark, as well as I loved the rain. Forks was the best place for us to move. And, even if it may sound mean, I was really happy that my big sister had lost her job and managed to get dumped. I mean – she wanted to MOVE away from Florida, I wanted to GET away from Florida. Now it was splendid!

I got out of my bed and looked around. My room was still just as big of a mess as it was yesterday. Hundreds of clothes lay on the floor; many books accompanied them, as well. My room, as my sister liked to call it, was my own cave, my lair. At least that's what was written on a piece of board that hung on the other side of my door – Rhiannon's lair.

I stretched in delight and glanced at my reflection in the big mirror. I looked awful. My bed-hair looked like it would take at least 5 tubes of gel to make them stay in their place. But other than that I looked good - refreshed as always, since I forced myself to sleep at least 9 hours a day. It was my first day of school and I needed to look perfect. My personal hygiene and everything that was related to my looks needed to be perfect – that's the main difference between me and my room.

"Hey, Rhia, are you up yet?" A pleasant voice that seemed to be used to commanding others came from downstairs. My older sister Selena was one of those people who could get up really early and always look fantastic no matter how long she had slept. Moreover, she was a serious case of workaholic. Even now I could smell the sweet, sweet scent of chocolate pancakes.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." I yelled back and went to the bathroom. It was a daily routine for me – wake up, go to the bathroom and get ready as fast as you can, without ending up looking like a bird had made a nest in the hair. I never got dressed before I ate. I wasn't a sloppy eater - I swear that the food just jumped on me. I put on my robe, combed my hair [I didn't really need 5 tubes of gel, my hair wasn't that hard to comb] and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" I said with a smile that any beauty queen would envy. Yes, my bouncy and happy sprit in the morning was admirable; some people had told me that.

"Good morning! You look quite happy." My sister smiled the same smile right back at me. We were actually really similar. We both had the same eye and hair color, although her hairstyle was more of a Cleopatra type – short and straight. My hair went down till my waistline and there were few indocile hair strands that always fell into my face and eyes. We were also the same size when it came to clothes, that is why we usually shared every piece of them, although trying to keep our styles individual. She was the admirer of a casual style, I, on the other hand, was lively and girly. In addition, she was 25 while I was only 16, going to 17. Although, you couldn't actually say anything about her age, because she still looked like an 18-year old.

"It's the perfect day for the first day of school!" I was almost bouncing on the spot while she chuckled.

"Don't forget about my work, too." She added and I nodded a little bit too fast, my head got a little dizzy, and I finally sat down by the table.

"Here you go and, please, try to eat neatly this time." Selena said and chuckled again.

I frowned.

"You know it's not on purpose. The food just hates me. Maybe I'll just become anorexic." I teased my sister, knowing too well that she once had this disease, but somehow she managed to get out of it. I was proud of her, the struggle wasn't worth it.

"Ok, ok. Eat or you'll be late." She said calmly, adding a smile.

I could swear that she was the sweetest and the most peaceful person in the house. Outside of the house, or better yet at work, she was a hectic maniac who yelled at almost everyone and gave orders to even technological things.

We both ate in silence, as I was trying not to spill the orange juice or get pancake syrup all over the robe I was wearing. It was difficult, but I ended up only with syrup on my chin and juice in my hair Oh well, I was going in the shower anyways, so it was good none of the clothes got dirty.

I finished eating and my sister started doing the dishes. I went upstairs, thinking about how much of a mother to me she actually was. Ever since our mother left us 7 years ago, we were on our own, but it never had been better. I was happy, because our mother wasn't actually the best mother there is. Our dad died when I was only five, so all I ever have seen as a parental model was my sister, trying to provide for the both of us.

I got into a cool, refreshing shower and slowly got ready for school. I put on a little bit of make-up that just highlighted my eyes and the translucent lip-gloss. Now I was ready for the main part – clothes. I had hundreds, no thousands, of clothes. Moreover, if I could then I would only wear one outfit once in my lifetime. That wasn't possible because of our finances, but I still had so many, that I could make it interesting for about an half a year.

Once I got in my room, I went all girly and modern, going through the stack of clothes, looking for something that screams cute, but is carefree and a little tomboyish at once. I found just the perfect outfit – knee length black jeans, and baby blue corset type tank top with no straps. In addition, I went all crazy about accessory and once I was ready, I had the guts to say, I looked gorgeous. I examined every inch of me in the mirror until Selena was almost ready to pull me down the stairs by my hair, if there was a need.

I grabbed my bag, the little, cute black jean fabric jacket and rushed downstairs. Selena had already opened the door for me. I quickly put on the jacket, took my umbrella and went outside. It would probably rain later and since I did not have a car, (I still rode my bike) it was good to always be prepared. My house wasn't that far away from school, it took you just fifteen minutes to ride to it. It was still a little dark outside and I waved over my shoulder to Selena, smiling.

Despite the fact, that it was my first day in school, I already knew the road to it. I had moved here about three weeks ago, but I decided to wait until Selena got a job and then go to school so she wouldn't be bored at home. We had needed time to clean the house and unpack. When we bought it, its condition was close to sad, but it was nothing against our girl power. Now the house was clean, almost everything had gone under renovation and it actually looked like a house. And it only took us three weeks of hard, non-stop work.

I went in the garage, took my bike, put my bag over my shoulder and rode off towards school. Of course, in winter it will not be possible for me to ride there with my bike, although I had managed to do it in the past. Then I'll just walk, probably. If I was walking in my small pace, I could get to the school in no less than thirty minutes.

I felt the air hit in my face with pleasure. Even though it was September and quite cold, you could say that I was on good terms with the cold. It never actually bugged me and I enjoyed it for the most of the time. Of course, sometimes I liked to stay inside with a hot cup of cocoa, wool socks on and listen to the wind chills outside, but not now and not today. I was too hyperactive today; I was actually a bit nervous, too. I had already gone through about three new school days, but still everything seemed to be nerve wrecking, though this time I had the student council president who was supposed to help me through my first day. Still, it wasn't enough to stop my heart from beating a lot faster when I got to school and placed my bike in its place.

For a moment I just stood there, looking around. It seemed I was a little early though there were a few cars in the parking lot. I sighed to the thought of my own car. Selena and I shared one car, but she needed it more since her work was in La Push – the near reservation. And I rarely drove the car – only as the last resort. I wasn't scared of driving, I actually like driving and pretty fast driving too, but I was too economical and 'green'.

I checked my mini-guide, it seemed I needed to go to the secretary first, so I made my way up to the little building with a big plastic number '1' attached to it. At first I thought about knocking at the door, but then realized how stupid that would be so I just went inside, ignoring the rules of politeness. There was a middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk with a welcoming smile plastered on her face.

"Ah, Rhiannon Worther, I presume." She said in a lovely, grandmother like voice. I gave her a little smile and nodded once. Of course, everyone would know about the new girl that skipped three weeks from the new term. It was so predictable, but I did hope that this wouldn't happen.

"Your guide probably will be here any minute." She said and pointed towards the few benches where I could sit. I politely sat down and crossed my legs. _Great, next time I'll better run late._ I thought to myself, because I didn't actually want to sit here waiting. I wanted to go, explore the school grounds, meet new people – anything was better than sitting here and waiting for someone I did not even know yet.

I didn't have to wait for long. I was going through my bag when I heard the secretary's cheerful voice.

"Ah, Edward, we're already waiting for you." I could hear the smile in her voice and I kept myself from chuckling.

_Almost as if she adores this guy._ I thought and finally looked up, almost screaming from the surprise. The boy, who was standing in front of me with a crooked smile on his face, was beautiful. No, gorgeous, but even so I had the immediate thought – not my type. I rather went for the strong, bulky type of guys or jocks as they were called now, and this guy seemed nothing like the type.

It seemed the boy was holding back a smile, though it was hard to tell. I caught myself examining every inch of his body – hair, eyes, nose, lips, clothes – everything. I was too much of a journalist, know-it-all type to hold myself back.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen and I'll be your guide today." He said in a pleasant voice, so politely that I almost had to laugh. I mean, I was no George Bush or anything from that kind of attitude asking people, but I guess, he was simply used to it. And, seriously, I didn't actually care. I just wanted to get out and finally get to know the school where I was spending my years from now on.

The secretary gave him some papers, probably some kind of information about me, while I was standing by the door, ticking over. Finally we left the small building and he started to give me the most important information, but not slipping into details much. The parking lot was starting to fill up, but I didn't pay much attention to that. I was grasping every detail, every aspect of my surroundings.

By the time when the first class was bound to start, I knew where were all the classrooms located, all of the teachers and the subject they were teaching, though I still needed to see their visual appearances. I even found out some random student names, though it seemed as the kids were avoiding me, while I was with Edward. I thought about it for a minute, but then let it go. It could wait.

It seemed that I was in the same year as Edward, but we had different classes. He left me by my first class – Spanish, and went off somewhere in an instant. So fast, it was almost unbelievable, and I just stood there, amazed for a minute. Then the bell rang, I quickly got into the class.

Lesson went off good, nothing much happened, although some of the students did not even try to hide their interest. It wasn't annoying – I loved attention, actually. I smiled at everyone, greeted them and one boy even confessed his sudden love for me. It was fun and, when the bell rang, I already had forgotten that Edward Cullen still was the one who was supposed to show me around, so it was a little surprise for me to see him leaning by the wall, outside of the class.

"Oh, that's right; I still have a lot of questions." I said, not hiding the astonishment in my tone and smiled at Edward, receiving plain nothing back.

_He's just probably the loner type or gay, since he could've gotten tired of all the attention from girls._ I thought and noticed, from the corner of my eye, his eyes widening, a little chuckle escaping his lips. I didn't ask what was funny or surprising, just carried on with my questions, while he led me to my next class.

The rest of the morning went by really fast. Every class was something new, something exciting and it was rather challenging for me to remember all the information. That was saying something, since I've been luring for new information, new things to discover since I was five. I found out that I was in the same class as Edward in Biology, and there I found out that he definitely wasn't gay. He already had a girlfriend, a stunningly beautiful one.

Then I had one class with a little pixie like girl that seemed to be somehow related to Edward, because they looked almost the same, but so different in the same time. And what caught my eye the most was her clothes – she seemed to know something about fashion and I could even make out the brands of her clothes by only looking at them. She sat next to me in the European history. A boring subject, but from now on, I think, I'll just admire her clothes through the whole lesson.

By then lunch time came and I went to the cafeteria with Edward by my side. I took my food tray and placed on it mostly fruits, since they were the only type of food that didn't jump on me. I wasn't going to let myself be embarrassed on the first day of school. Then a redhead, named Penelope, as I had learned, waved to me from one of the tables. She was almost in all of my classes, and she was a nice girl. The one that I would be able to call a good friend soon.

"Um, Edward?" I began, taking a glance at him.

"I think I'll be good from now. Thank you for your help today, I don't think I could've managed to get through everything without you." I said with a smile on my lips, and without even bother to hear his reply, I took my tray and went over to where Penelope was sitting.

Immediately, there was a crowd of students surrounding me. I found myself answering their questions all the time. There was no way I could eat like this, so I just took a sip of water from time to time. It was a little annoying, but again – I really loved the attention and I loved seeing a bunch of boys staring at me like they were undressing me with their eyes. I liked to teach this type of guys a lesson to never mess with me, because I wasn't that easy to handle.

I had caught a glance at where Edward was sitting and I saw her girlfriend there, the spiky haired pixie. There also was a girl that looked like Edward's and his girlfriend's combination – with the bronze hair color and her brown eyes, a blonde boy that seemed to be really into the pixie like girl. Then my eyes went to yet another boy next to them – bulky, strong, even bear like that seemed too old to actually be a student. My type of boy.

"So, do you plan on joining the journalism club, Rhiannon?" A question from Penelope made me look back at her.

"I guess so. I mean, I'd love to join a baseball team, but since this school hasn't got one, journalism it is." I smiled at her and shook my head a little since a few hair strands were really annoyingly getting in my face. At that moment I saw the big guy from Edward's table stand up and leave really fast. He looked like he was in pain or something like that. Penelope caught me glancing towards his leaving figure and chuckled.

"That's Emmett Cullen." She informed me.

I turned back to her and saw that most of the other students were caught in their own discussion. That made me feel at ease because then there was no one to stop me from interrogating Penelope.

"I see." I said slowly, looking one last time in the direction where the boy had left.

"So, apart from Edward, what are the rest of them called?" I asked Penelope, glancing at the table again. The youngest girl, with the bronze hair looked at our table suddenly, as if she knew we were talking about her. Our eyes met for a moment, but she just dedicated me a smile little and went back to her own conversation. She seemed friendly enough for me to talk to her later.

"The girl with the long bronze hair is Renesmee Cullen, though it seems that she is called Nessie in her circle of friends." Penelope started with a weird smile on her face.

"The little pixie like girl is Alice Cullen, the beautiful brunette is Bella Cullen and the blond guy is Jasper Hale." She said.

It seemed weird that only the boy seemed to have different last name than the others, but before I could ask more, Penelope spoke again.

"They all are foster kids. Doctor Cullen is their foster dad and I think their adoptive mother's name is Esme Cullen. It seems she can't have children so they have adopted all of them." She continued in a bit lower voice as if the Cullens could hear it.

"But the weird thing is they are all paired up somehow. Edward is with Bella and Jasper is with Alice. And the big guy, Emmett, I heard he was with Jasper's twin sister Rosalie Hale. All that there is for me to know, she died in an accident about a year ago." She ended with a little shrug.

I saw the rest of the Cullens stand up at almost the same timing, leaving the cafeteria gracefully.

"So, what about Renesmee?" I asked while I followed them with my eyes.

"That's a mystery. Some students think she'll end up with Emmett, but I doubt it. They have more of a best friend thing going on; she also has dated a few boys from her class." Penelope answered with not that much of an enthusiasm. It felt like Penelope was the school's first know-it-all gossipmonger, being friends with her was handy for me now.

"We better get going or we'll be late for P.E." I heard Penelope say and I got up, still thinking about the Cullens. They seemed like a mysterious family and, definitely, one was worth checking out.

I followed Penelope to the gym, as she was vividly chatting about some school dance event with another girl, named Mandy. The word 'dance' actually caught my attention, so I joined their conversation, thinking about how I should start the hunt for boys who could be a good dates, or at least interesting ones. Everyone who was plain and boring would have to leave me alone; otherwise, I would have to become a real bitch towards them.

As I examined the gym, I saw few boys who were shooting baskets, a few girls sitting on the bleachers. They were probably sick or something other, but then I saw someone that caught my eye, and stood dead in my tracks. Emmett Cullen was in my P.E. class. My mouth wasn't far from hanging open, but Penelope could manage to drag me to the girl's locker room in time, before I could embarrass myself.

I got changed quickly and went out with Penelope, now dressed in my long, dark green gym clothes and, as I went out, I tied my hair in a knot so it wouldn't get in my way. The first activity we were taking was basketball and, I got to say, if it was some way of sports I loved it. But, as I looked at the bleachers once more, Emmett wasn't there and he was not seen anywhere else in the gym. It bugged me a little, but once the bell rang, I was too engrossed in the game to think about anything.

When the two lessons in a row ended, I quickly got into the shower, got dressed and went outside. Penelope still stayed as she wanted to be in the shower a little longer and Mandy had just sat on the bleachers through the both lessons. I waved to her, as she wanted to wait for Penelope, and got out of the gym. Still, there was no sight of Emmett and that really seemed weird to me. When I first went into the gym, he was in his gym clothes, so there was no way he could have felt sick all of a sudden. It bothered my mind the whole time I went to my bicycle.

"Did you have fun on your first day?" Suddenly a voice said to me and, as I looked up, I saw Edward walking right next to me. I didn't even hear him coming up to me.

"Yeah, it was loads of fun." I answered still struggling with my thoughts of how weird it seemed for Emmett to just ditch that way. He really seemed as the jock type, so he probably loved sports.

_Really, really weird._ I though as I got my bike.

"So you won't need me for tomorrow, right?" Edward asked and I couldn't hide my grin.

"Oh, am I that annoying?" I chuckled and looked Edward right in the eyes. They seemed to engross you, but I tried to stay with my head out of the clouds.

"Not really, it's just that I might not be in school tomorrow." He said drily, I raised one eyebrow, but kept myself from asking anything.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." I assured him, got on my bike and left him standing there. I really wanted to get home and make some notes about today.

**EmPOV**

_This is utterly ridiculous! _I thought to myself as I quickly collected my casual clothes and my gym bag. I went up to the teacher with some emergency at home excuse. The teacher did look a little surprised, but since I was good at P.E., she let me go.

I didn't even know this girl, yet she had me skipping one of the rare things I loved – sports. What the hell was wrong with me? Of course, I hadn't been hunting for a while now, so it wasn't anything surprising for me to become ferocious, but last time Jasper was the one I was hunting with. Her scent didn't bug him. And Edward, with all of the rest of my family, seemed okay with it. Why was it only me?

Her scent had spread quickly through the gym, and I was actually happy to get out of there. Even though, I usually was the one to ignore the pre-cautions we had to take to provide humans with safety, this wasn't the time to risk. If she got too close to me during the game, I could surrender to my instincts easily. Today it was the second time when I was happy to get some fresh air. That was wrong. I made my way towards my jeep, hoping that Alice and Jasper wouldn't be too mad with me. Maybe, they would somehow be able fit into the silver Volvo.

I got in the jeep and rushed out of the parking lot, out of the city. It took me even less time to get home since I pushed the gas pedal until the maximum and, even for a jeep, this baby ran as fast as a sports car.

Esme was by the door when I got into the house, looking worried. Before she could even get some sound out of her lips, I spoke up.

"Relax, it's nothing much. I just need to go hunting, immediately." I assured her and ran up to my room; put the keys down on the coffee table, and with one swift leap, I was out of the window. I was running through the forest in the direction of my favorite hunting spots – it was outside of Washington, in Yellowstone, Wyoming. There was this great river which provided the perfect grizzly bear habitat. That was my goal and I wouldn't stop until I got there.

**RPOV**

I had just managed to get in the house, when the rain started. At first it rained slowly, almost gently, but then the thunderstorm took its turn and, for a moment, I just sat there by the living room window and looked outside in the rain spilling on the street. I will not deny; I've always loved the rain. Only because I was concerned about my health, I didn't go out and just dance around in it.

After about half an hour of just sitting and watching the rain, I got up, took my bag and went upstairs to my room. It was still just as big of a mess as it had been this morning. I sighed, took of my jacket and threw it on the bed, along with my bag. Then I made my hair up in a knot and started all the cleaning up work. It took me quite a while, but after two hours of sorting clothes and books, and other things, my room actually looked tidy. I smiled in satisfaction and hanged my today's clothes back in the closet, slipping into one of the many gym clothes.

For a moment I just enjoyed the cleanliness of my room and then fell on my bed. I took a deep breath and stretched out again. It felt good, as if I had just done something really amazing, though cleaning up my lair always was a big deal. I looked at the clock and the digital number showed that it was quarter till five. Selena will probably be home at about six and, since I hadn't eaten anything at lunch today, I felt real hungry. It was a dilemma – eat now or wait till Selena gets back with pizzas or something really great to cook for dinner. Lastly, I decided to just grab a snack and wait for her to come home. I went down again and took a whole chocolate bar. What can I say – my period was coming and I had a thing for chocolate at these times. Still, I was delighted that it didn't affect my weight, no matter how much I ate.

I went back upstairs and checked in my notebook about the homework for tomorrow. There wasn't anything difficult, so I slowly started doing my homework, still enjoying the chocolate. After an hour I was done and Selena had to be home any minute, so I dug through my drawer and took a big, but cute purple notebook – I always had one or two of these wherever I lived since I loved to make notes of my day and check some facts. It wasn't like a diary; it was more like a journalist's or detective's own investigation book of some sort.

I opened it and for a little moment looked at the first white page before I started writing. All of the facts I managed to obtain about every student and now remembered, also everything I could remember about the school, but mostly I wrote about the Cullens, particularly focusing on Emmett Cullen. I just finished writing when I heard the front door slamming shut – Selena was never a big admirer of the rain.

I put away the notebook and skipped downstairs happily. Selena was soaked just from the little run from the garage to the front door. I chuckled in a low voice and took the grocery bags from her while she changed into something that was dry. I examined the bags and found a few of my favorite snacks, quickly putting everything away with a smile on my face.

"So, how was your day?" Selena asked with a lot of interest in her voice as she came back in the kitchen and started making dinner.

"It was great! I think I really made a good impression and all of the kids were really helpful." I answered remembering all the attention I got and all the boys that had been drooling. It really made me laugh, and Selena smiled at me.

"That's good, eh? That's great! So are there any cute boys?" She asked her smile turning to a smirk.

"Well…" I thought about this question for a while. Of course the only boy I could think about calling cute was Emmett, since with 'cute' Selena understood a boy that is my type and that caught my attention. But I didn't want it to turn into something major in her eyes, so I just added a few extra boys.

"Well, there was this one boy who confessed his love to me, I think his name was Aaron and there are these two brothers, well step-brothers actually, Emmett and Edward Cullen. They are gorgeous as the rest of the Cullen's foster kids." I said with a little smirk on my lips and now she seemed really interested.

So for the rest of the dinner we talked about how our days went, she wanted to hear the details from me, and then we watched a movie she bought today, called "The perfect man". It was typical for her to buy such a movie, she probably didn't even read the description on the back; the name already had made her love it. However, it was good, and when I got to bed that day and put on my earphones, I actually felt good. As I drifted away in sleep with Chopin's relaxing music playing in my head, I couldn't help it but to look forward for tomorrow. I really wanted to gain some more information about the Cullens, mainly about Emmett.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So the first chapter is done... As I like to say - long as fuck, but not actually that hard to write.  
The next chapter will be up in about two days or so and I'll try to keep thing interesting ^_^  
Love you all!**

**xoxo  
naidan**


	2. On the way

**A/N:**

**HELL YEAH! It's the second chapter. Now this was a big meanie since I had problems with my all mighty inspiration and such.  
But still, hope you'll like it :3**

"_**Twilight" series and all of its character belong to **__**Stephenie Meyer.  
All the original characters belong to me**__._

**RPOV**

"RHIA! GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" A loud Selena was the first thing I remembered from the morning happenings. Accompanied with her banging on my doors as if it was the world war 3 and she was an enemy of mine. I growled to myself and checked the watch, something didn't seem right to me. My alarm hadn't gone off, I didn't understand why I had to wake up. I took my earphones out and put away my iPod.

"RHIA!" She yelled once more, but still didn't open the door.

It was like an unwritten rule to us – no matter what, do not trespass each other's territory. It's okay to come in if the person gives no answer in five minutes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M AWAKE! I-AM-AWAKE." I yelled at her, opening the doors of the bedroom, which cause her to be close to falling down.

"And why on earth are you waking me up so early? I still could've slept for about forty minutes." I said, already calmed down.

Selena sighed, took my jaw in her fingers and turned my head to the window. Suddenly the sleep was wiped off of my mind. It was raining! Not just raining, it was a real thunderstorm! I squealed from the excitement, rushed over to the window, and opened it up to breath in the fresh air.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Selena was by my said immediately. She closed the window.

"Do you WANT to get sick? I'm not even sure if I can let you to go to school today." She said in that obnoxiously motherly fashion of hers. I throw her a look that said 'plain crazy'.

"There's no way you're keeping me in, Selena. And it would be really stupid of me to miss school just because it's raining a little." I reasoned her; she chuckled at the word 'little'.

"Alright, but don't blame me when you're sick, or if you get sent home early." She sighed once more and exited my room to prepare breakfast.

I stuck my tongue out once she turned around, as if I was six and looked out the window once more. A smile appeared on my lips. It was the perfect start of a day.

I bounced around the room, collecting my school things and, as from today onwards, I decided to take my purple notebook with me. It was just so I wouldn't forget anything interesting and it was a lot easier for me to write something down as it happens. I also rummaged my closet for a new and a cute outfit. Today my choice was a little more casual – purple mini-skirt, black turtleneck jumper with no sleeves and black high-heel boots with laces. Of course, I could not forget about my accessories – black beret and many, many bracelets. It was harder to choose when it came to a jacket – I wanted to wear only black and purple clothes, since they were my favorite colors and I had 7 purple jackets.

_Now this is something they should teach us about in school, how to choose the right outfit._

I thought to myself and settled for a half-elbow length wool jacket that buttoned up with cute black wooden buttons.

_Perfect!_ I thought and went on with the rest of my morning routine.

As I got down with my hair all tamed now and my robe on, Selena had already made breakfast. Today it was fruit salad and her special health mix from about six or seven different fruits. I knew where this was going.

"You know I'm not going to get sick. How many times I've been sick in my whole life? Six or seven?" I said to her, sarcastically. Selena just shook her head.

"Eight and I'm not putting you under the risk of getting ill. You started to attend school jjust now, and you are not getting out of it now. Not on my watch." She tapped me lightly on the head with some magazine; I glanced up with interest.

"Is this the magazine you're working for?" I asked, taking the magazine from her.

"Yeah, who could've thought that there is an editorial office in La Push?" She smiled.

"Though, it's nothing much, just a local magazine. It does sell quite well and this little baby is the one paying our bills now." Her smile widened as she took the magazine back and opened it.

The rest of the meal went in silence. To me the silence seemed to be ridiculous as we were always silent during breakfast, yet noisy at dinnertime. I guess this was just another unwritten rule for us.

"Hurry up, Rhiannon." My sister suddenly warned me, I checked the clock and smirked.

"Relax; I still have about forty minutes left. It's only fifteen minutes to school, remember?" I said quite arrogantly, proud that I could point out her mistake.

I was surprised when she laughed.

"Sweetie, take another look out of the window." She said, trying to calm down from the sudden epidemics of laugh. I blinked sheepishly and looked outside; I almost chocked.

"SHIT! I forgot!" I jumped up from my seat and rushed upstairs to take a quick shower. At this moment I was relieved that I had already packed everything I needed for school and had picked out a outfit. Otherwise, I'd really run late.

_And just as I yesterday thought about running late the next time. _

I thought, seeing the irony that was exposed.

Then I as fast as I could blow-dried my hair and applied a little bit of make-up. Once I was done in the bathroom, I rushed to my room, while chanting all of the kid's names I met yesterday to myself. That was the funny thing about me – I could remember anything from my past that was about 12 hours old, but couldn't remember anything that happened a few minutes ago. Okay, almost anything of it. Maybe it was just a morning thing, since later on I was able to remember things.

I got ready in an amazing speed, I think every military man could be jealous of me and went downstairs. That was when the hardest part stuck for me. There was only one thing I was more obsessed than clothes (or should I say many things?) – umbrellas. I had so many of them; I didn't even throw out the ones that I had broken. Every year I collected about twenty cute umbrellas, every year I put them away in the garage just to start new collection, keeping only one or two that were my favorites prior.

I couldn't decide between a black umbrella with adorable rabbit skulls on and a purple which had black stripes all over it. I stood, there in the hallway, thinking for about five minutes. Selena was almost charging at me like a medieval knight. I just took the purple one with black stripes and rushed out of the house.

As I was walking to school, I took a deep breath every now and then. I loved the scent in the air when it rained – so pure and refreshing. It was my favorite. It still was a bit dark and it made me uneasy, walking along the forest. Soon enough I was too engrossed into admiring Forks great wildlife, that I almost felt as if it would be only common for me to walk through the forest without any fears.

In the end, I felt glad that I didn't when I reached the school. Firstly, it was dark and I barely could see past the first few trees. Secondly, I had my high-heels on. Everyone knew that high heels were a big no for walking through any sorts of forests.

I quickly got in the first school building and closed my umbrella. I looked around and was glad to find out that I had gotten to the right place –Biology class. The truth was that through the dark I almost couldn't see where I was going and I still wasn't THAT familiar with the school grounds. But this was definitely it since Penelope and Mandy rushed up to me with admiration in their eyes.

"Wow, Rhiannon, you look gorgeous!" Mandy squealed as if I was a movie star of some sort. I just smiled at her and Penelope, which had been nodding like crazy.

"Thanks! And, please, call me Rhia, it's much easier." I smiled at them, flashing my movie star worth of smile. I could sense that this was an easy place for me to conquer. It wouldn't take long for me to become the new queen bee of this school. If they did have one here.

The look on their faces was similar to the one they would be wearing if Johny Depp had walked up to them. I almost burst out laughing. How easy it was to manipulate with them. Everyone loved attention, but it always ended up with them being the ones who gave me it.

"Hey, sweetie, you look beautiful as my princess should!" I heard a boy's voice and turned around to see a dripping Aaron come in the class.

_Therefore, he actually was a bit serious when he confessed. How interesting…_

I thought to myself and gave him the cutest smile. I could swear that he almost melted on the spot.

We talked about different unimportant things until the bell rang. It seemed that I was sitting alone today, since my lab partner wasn't here. I looked around the room and saw that there were a few other faces I recognized. Almost every one of them received a small smile from me as a greeting. Exceptions were Bella and Alice Cullens; they didn't look at me. In addition, Jasper Hale since he glared too much at me. It was a bit frightening.

Again, this morning went by in a blur. The hospitality I had received yesterday didn't go away. Everywhere I went; there was Mandy by my right and Penelope by my left. Aaron was watching my back, or should I say, butt. It was fun. Aaron even tried to come in the girl's bathroom with me saying something about perverts that may want to peek on me.

As lunch came, I already had a table ready for me and some people were ready to even bring the food to me. Thank goodness, they listened to me and allowed me to do it myself. I mean, it was great and all, but even attention had its limits. And these were definitely mine.

I sat down and the chatting started – mostly it was about the upcoming dance and who would go with whom and dresses and that kind of things. Of course, it was a Halloween dance so everyone would wear a mask, but it wasn't the typical costume party. It was a masquerade ball and that meant gorgeous gowns, plus, masks that only cover your eyes and forehead.

Aaron sat by me, tying to touch me all the time, succeeding. If it was just a light brush against my skin, it still bugged me a little. My rules were simple – you can look, but you can't touch. At least not until I'm actually dating the boy. Even when I am, I have rules. Yes, I never actually dated a boy I really liked; most of them were only the toys, so I could somehow pass the time. I hadn't loved before and I doubted that I will any time soon. Men had the word 'pig' written all over their faces in my mind.

"So, Rhia, do you want to come with me to the ball?" Aaron asked with a wide grin. I saw that Mandy and Penelope had both jealousy and happiness in their eyes. I couldn't blame them – Aaron did look as a gorgeous male model, with his silky brown hair and perfect face features. He COULD be the most handsome boy in this school, if there were no Cullens. They really did outshine him.

"We'll see. I'll give you the answer two days before the ball, ok?" I said to him with an innocent and pleading smile on my face. He couldn't say no. Aaron nodded and I turned my head to return to the conversation I had with Penelope and Mandy. As I did, I caught a glance at the Cullen table. Edward wasn't there, but what surprised me the most was that Emmett wasn't there, too. Alice and Jasper were cuddling and talking about together, and Bella and Renesmee were chatting, too.

I didn't look at them intensely, yet I felt a little bit sad. I really was looking forward to investigating the guy called Emmett and I had the slightest thought that maybe he was skipping because of me. Yesterday's gym, too, as in the time when I got in with few other girls, he was there and then, suddenly, he was gone.

I stood up from the table, without really touching the food before. Penelope, Mandy and Aaron all looked at me with a concern in their eyes. Before they could manage to say anything, I just smiled a small smile and shook my head.

"I just have to go to the toilet. I'll meet you in class." I said and made my way to the exit. I hoped none of them had noticed, but I was following the named Alice Cullen. The one who as pixie like-ish. It wasn't hard to notice her, but I still hoped that somehow people didn't . They would assure that I was a stalker or someone obviously obsessed, but this girl really interested me. She did have a great fashion sense. Not to mention she was a Cullen, my number one topic in the notebook.

"Why are you following me?" Suddenly a light, bell like voice sang right next to me, and I looked up to see Alice standing before me, smiling wildly. I smiled back.

"That noticeable, eh? Guess I don't have what it takes to be a detective." I laughed a little, but she still stood there waiting for my real answer.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet you in person. We are sitting together in Europe's history." I kept the smile on my lips.

"My name is Alice Cullen." She said, not too enthusiastic, but still friendly. She examined my outfit for a while. Maybe, just maybe I could be friends with this girl. That would lead me even closer to her family.

"I'm Rhiannon Worther. It's nice to meet you." I said and I wanted to shake hands with her, but she quickly looked over my shoulder and then to the parking lot.

"Umm, I'm in a hurry, actually. I promise that we'll talk later." And with that she was gone. Right out in the rain and into a black Aston Martin. My jaw almost flew open – I'd give anything for a car like that.

"Khe-khem," I heard a cough that was made so someone would get my attention. I spun around and saw the bronze haired girl Renesmee right in front of me, smiling as it was the best day of her life.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen. Did you have something to talk about with Alice?" She asked in the same polite manner as Edward, but her voice was even prettier. Now I could see from the close up how beautiful she was. I caught myself thinking, why wasn't she the queen bee or any of the Cullen girls, for the matter? They were all so much prettier than I was.

"Uh oh, hi, I'm Rhiannon Worther." I answered a little dumbfounded. I quickly collected myself; I could not act so idiotic in front of her.

"Nothing, really, we simply sit in the same European history class, so I thought about introducing myself properly." I smiled back at her.

Just as friendly, she seemed to be. She left the impression of a good kid.

"Oh, did you manage that before she left?" She asked, seeming somewhat interested.

That made me suspicious.

"Yes." I answered nodding a little. "And it seems I have her promise for a little chat later." I added.

I spotted Penelope with the others coming out from the cafeteria.

Renesmee turned her head in their way for a little while, they stopped dead in their tracks and stared as if we were angels

"Well, then I'll go to class. You can have my promise to talk to you later, too."

She gave me a smile and started to walk away.

"And you can call me Nessie, by the way." Renesmee called over her shoulder before she disappeared in the classroom.

I couldn't help to smile.

_Perfect, now all I need is to get a little bit friendlier with them and everything will spill. You just watch out, Emmett Cullen, I'll figure you out. No one can run away from me without giving me a proper excuse. _I thought to myself, now completely sure about the fact that I had scared him away from P.E. Otherwise; his family wouldn't be so interested or friendly. They were hiding something, I was sure about it.

"Amazing, Rhia!" Mandy was close to yelling. She hugged me.

I almost fell down because that was something too sudden for me.

"Whoa, Mandy, what's wrong? What did I do?" I asked her, keeping my balance.

Aaron came in handy for that, as he lightly held me by my waist. Penelope and Mandy were close to bawling.

"You actually talked to Renesmee Cullen and she even allowed you to call her Nessie!" They both said at the same time, I chuckled.

"It was nothing, really. She was the one to come talk to me." I shrugged my shoulders as their eyes widened with surprise.

I raised one eyebrow in question.

"You see, the Cullens don't actually talk to anyone. They keep to themselves for the most of the time." Aaron explained before the girls could say anything,

"They're really weird people."

"You did say that Renesmee dated some boys in her class." I turned to Penelope, still a bit confused.

"Well, yes, but after that, those boys didn't want to talk about it and they became weird. In the end, most of them moved away." Mandy explained, and that made me even more confused. Of course, much more interested in them.

We left this conversation at that and continued to our next class. It seemed; I had every class with the three of them. That was almost like a miracle. The conversation about the ball started again, and I couldn't manage to write anything in my notebook, as I was constantly asked for opinion, dragged into the conversation. My mind still was at the last conversation, though.

As class started, I got the opportunity to write down everything I got to know today and, as I re-read the information, I was even more interested. Now it seemed to be even more frustrating that Emmett Cullen was not at school and that I did not manage to talk to Alice or Renesmee for a longer period. Now I was too engrossed in all of this to just back out.

**EmPOV**

By midnight, I had already gotten to Wyoming's border, and Yellowstone was not that far away so I took my time. I started walking, instead of running and about an hour later, I could smell grizzlies. It seemed one was bleeding already. I couldn't just let it die, but I wanted to fight too, so I found the injured one and because it was still a little one, it didn't satisfy my thirst. I went for the biggest one there was.

It did not take long for me to find the biggest grizzly bear and it looked vicious tonight.

_Great!_

I smiled to myself and then my vampire instincts took over. I darted over to the bear and it responded as if he had been waiting for this. We got into a fight that seemed to be too terrifying to the other bears, since they backed away. It was a hard fight; the bear was strong and didn't want to give up. It even ripped my shirt apart, but of course, it didn't do any damage to my body. Soon enough I was quenching my thirst with the sweet and warm blood. It wasn't as good as humans, but it was the nearest one for me. As I imagined that it had the same scent as that Rhiannon girl today, it was even better.

As I was done, I stood up just to see all of the other bears closing in on me. It seemed they weren't too happy with me for killing this certain bear. I didn't care and I wasn't hungry, or should I say thirsty, anymore. I leapt over them in one swift jump and started running again. It was about four in the morning, and it took me eight hours to get here with being cautious of humans. Just as long as it took me to get back. It was 10am when I stepped over my threshold of the house. Esme greeted me with a smile.

"I see that it didn't go well." She said pointing at my naked upper half of body and the ripped shirt that hung a little over it.

"Nah, it was fine. I just got a little carried away." I smiled at her and went upstairs to change. I was good to go for another week or so, and I had the whole day to myself now. It was great, no mind-reading Edward in range for a few hours. But then I heard someone behind me and turned around quickly. There, with a grin on his face, stood Edward. He probably had heard my last thoughts.

"Yes I heard them. And as you can see, I'm here." He said in a serious voice, though still smiling.

I frowned.

"You, hooky." I kept myself from sticking out my tongue to him and remembered to hide my thoughts.

Alice had explained to me how this thing works, though I still was not that good at it. Nonetheless, now I could keep a little bit of my thoughts to myself. That was plenty. I thought about my jeep and some of the newest CD's I bought.

"You can stop that; I need to talk to you." Edward said.

I looked at him confused. He newer sensed when Alice did this.

"At least Alice is somehow professional." He smirked.

"Please, just get out of my head." I snarled at him, Edward laughed.

"Sorry, it's the force of nature." He said, but then turned serious again.

"So, we can talk?" He asked, as if there was any chance I could refuse.

"Sure." I answered and sat down on the couch.

It wasn't as if I couldn't feel the difference. As Edward had said, it was force of nature.

"About?" I asked, looking directly in his eyes.

"About Rhiannon Worther." Edward said as he sat down.

He didn't break our eye contact and there was no way I could hide my thoughts now.

_How the hell did…_

I didn't even bother to finish my thought. Of course he could read it either way.

"What's there to talk… about her?" I asked curiously.

Seriously, I thought there wasn't anything to talk about. All right, her scent reminded me of Rosalie's and that made me almost lose control yesterday. That was not anything much, I was thirsty yesterday, and it will probably be all right tomorrow.

"Can you believe yourself?" Edward asked calmly and I growled at him.

"I said to leave my thoughts alone." I said, angered.

Yes, this great ability of his really was annoying at times and this definitely was one of those.

"As I said, it's really hard to tune them out since we're the only ones here." Edward said continued in his calm voice.

At that point I realized Esme had gone off to somewhere, so this obviously was a talk for two.

"Alice will be joining us shortly." Edward said as a matter-of-fact.

My eyes opened in surprise, which could only mean trouble. When these two start to cooperate, it's always bad news bears. Grizzly bears.

"I presume she had a vision."

"Yes." Edward's calm voice was making me come me down, I leaned back in the couch. It was just an thing I was used to, as vampire I could not move for hours if I wanted to.

"You brought up that girl and you want to have a talk with me, does it have something to do with us?" I quickly added two and two.

"Yes." He said again and then we fell in silence.

I remembered different things from yesterday, how her smell made me think Rosalie was actually somehow alive. The little ray of hope that made me cheerful, sincerely. It all had crushed down when I realized how absurd that was.

I didn't want Edward to see it all, but I couldn't help it. At that moment, I realized Edward wasn't sitting in front of me. I heard the room filling with music. I looked up and saw Edward playing the piano.

"Thank you." I whispered.

That probably was the only way Edward could tune my thoughts out and he had done it for me. He knew how I didn't like to be all mushy and emotional.

I could hear him chuckle, then we heard Alice driving at amazing speed towards the house. I chuckled, too and looked at the door. It didn't take her long to burst in the house and look around, madly. I laughed and she pouted.

"This is SERIOUS, Emmett!" She almost jumped at me I had never seen her so furious, and I hadn't even done anything. At least not yet.

"Will you explain me your vision now?" I asked, amused by the sight of crazy pixie Alice. She looked so cute when she was so angry, and so unbelievably hilarious at the same time.

"Well nothing much, you'll drink that Rhiannon girl dry and we'll have to move again!" She shouted at me. And I just sat there, stunned and waiting for her to calm down. I tried to not laugh, because that idea seemed to be absurd.

"What? Are you insane, Alice? I haven't had a sip of human blood for about one and a half century!" I stood up, as the other two were also standing and with every moment, this discussion was becoming much more ridiculous.

"Emmett, I saw how turned on she got you just with her scent. And you weren't even near her." Edward said, now trying to not yell himself.

"It doesn't seem like you'll be changing your mind anytime soon." Alice added.

Of course, they teamed up at this.

"Screw you! There's no way I'd put all of us in danger!" I yelled at them both and rushed out of the house. Edward was on my heels; of course, he was faster than me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, EDWARD!" I yelled at him, turning around and trying to kick him, but of course, he had read my mind.

"CALM DOWN, EMMETT!" He yelled right back at me. Alice was here too.

"EMMETT, PLEASE BE REASONABLE!" I heard her voice pleading.

"HOW THE HELL COULD I STAY CALM? MY FAMILY ACCUSES ME FOR A MURDER THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE YET!" I growled, but stopped running. I was no Forrest Gump.

"We're not accusing you of anything! We just want to find a way out of this." I heard Alice and she was already next to me, her calming voice echoing in my head. I felt her put her hand on me, I looked in her eyes.

"I know that there is a way to stop this from happening." She said and I gave in.

There was no way that I could stop myself from this even if it did happen. I would need their help.

"And how do you think you'll stop me if I ever do something like it?" I asked starting to walk back to the house. I couldn't just stand around, I wanted to move.

"For now one of us will be by your side all the time." Edward started.

"And it's best that you keep your distance from this girl. Don't talk to her or anything, just act like she's not there." He added and looked at me kind of unsure of what my reaction will be.

"Fine. It's not like I even want to talk to her. She just… She reminds me of Rosalie. It's her scent." I finally confessed to them, because I knew if it's just Alice and Edward, they'll keep my secret. They won' tell the rest of them. At least, I hoped, since we were together almost all the time.

"Good." Edward mumbled while Alice kept quiet.

I didn't know if it was for good or bad. Soon enough we reached the house and the rest of them were just arriving back from school. Alice and Edward immediately got to their partners and I went directly back inside. Nessie probably was off with Jacob and I didn't want to see all of them being happy, in love.

I locked my room and put on Chopin. Even though there were plenty of hip-hop and rap CD here, Chopin was the only classical music I had and it was for those times when I needed to be left alone. Everyone knew this and I spent the rest of the day going through my school books again and when night came I, for once, wanted that vampires could sleep. I knew that it'll be a long night…

**A/N:**

**Yes, this chapter IS shorter than the last one, but it's just to torment you guys, so chillax ;)  
Reviews turns me into an even bigger and happier panda :3**

**xoxo  
naidan**


	3. The Moment

**A/N:**

**So I was like listening to Mozart and suffering from the lack of sleepless nights [by the way being a sick panda too .] when writing this and yeah, like don't try to find me and kill me if this sucks O.o**

"_**Twilight" series and all of its character belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
All the original characters belong to me**__._

_

* * *

_

**EmPOV**

Judging by the situation, Edward and Alice hadn't said anything to the family. I wouldn't have to worry about Esme being over-motherly and Jasper manipulating with my feelings. The night was long, as I had already predicted, not needing Alice to see it in her vision.

From time to time Alice or Edward came in my room just to check up on me. Did they really believe that I would jump out of the window to go and stalk Rhiannon? Well, it seemed so. That just made me angrier and angrier, at one point I tossed Edward out of the room and shut the door with a loud bang accompanying. I locked them and put on Chopin again. I did not want them bothering me; I need to find a way, which would allow me to stay away from the girl.

By the time sun rose, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice it. In addition, I didn't notice Edward banging on my doors, it resulted in my door being crushed by him. I jumped on my feet from my bed (Rosalie had wanted it). My first thought was that we were being attacked by nomads. I didn't want that to happen again.

"EDWARD, WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted at him, looking at my door.

Edward seemed to be almost as confused as I was, though I didn't understand why at first.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emmett." He said as the rest of the family was gathering around us.

"Sorry? Dude, you just crushed my door without any explanation at all. You could've knocked, you know." I said still shocked.

Shock was the only thing keeping me from yelling at that idiot. It was ridiculous! I had understood his motives, but this was a bit too much.

"I thought you were gone?" Edward reasoned.

"I was thinking!" I snarled at him.

"And you should've heard me think."

"Sorry, it's just that it's so rare to hear you think." He chuckled and I threw a baseball at him.

He let it hit him; Edward knew he was responsible.

"Just get out of here." I went closer to inspect the damage.

Definitely, I needed a new door.

"Don't worry. I'll get a new one after I'm done with work." Carlisle said to me. The rest of the family had already gone away without asking anything.

"Thanks." I muttered at Edward and they left.

I quickly slipped into a new set of clothes (not that I really needed to) and took some notes, and a few books with me in my bag. I didn't really read any of the books, but I sure did take notes at the lessons. It was the fastest way to pass the time during lessons, though I knew everything teachers were telling us anyways.

I went downstairs and checked the clock. We still had time before we needed to head out. I looked around, but it didn't seem as if there was anything to do. I ran back upstairs and took the baseball I had thrown at Edward and went outside. Might just spend my time by tossing the ball around.

It was a lot more fun if you were a vampire. I tossed it as hard as I could and then tried to catch it. For Edward this would be boring, as he was the fastest of our family. I was the strongest and could throw the ball hard. Keeping up with it wasn't that easy, but I always managed to. When I caught up to it I was already 5 miles away from home.

I tossed it back and ran as fast as I could. When I reached home, I saw that Renesmee was holding the ball with a little smirk on her lips.

"Uncle Emmett, may I join you?" She asked, looking excited.

How could I say no to this little bundle of joy? I had come to love her almost as my own daughter, though she was more like a best friend to me, I was one to her. We always talked about everything.

"Sure!" I said happily, she flashed me a wild grin.

She had the same way of throwing the ball as Alice; she was the one to teach her. That ballerina type of throw always made me chuckle, but Renesmee could throw it unnaturally hard for a half vampire, half-human girl at her age.

She did the whole ballerina leg-kicking in the air thing and threw the ball. We both darted in the way it had flown and caught up to it at the same time, almost landing ourselves in the river. I allowed her to catch it; I wanted to make her happy.

"Uncle Emmett?" She called me before I was ready to run back.

I stopped abruptly and turned to face her. She had this serious, piercing look in her eyes. Something she had gotten from her mother, Bella. A half-vampire didn't fall so far from a vampire. I chuckled.

"Yes?" I asked, knowing the way where this conversation was headed.

"Remember, we pinky-swore to tell each other everything?" She asked.

I remembered the day a little less than a hundred years ago. She found it easier to talk to me than everyone else, I guessed that no kid actually wanted to trust everything their parents completely. Who could trust EVERYTHING to Edward? He got mad, if he started to feel over-protective. Renesmee made me pinky swear that she could always come and talk with me. To make her feel less embarrassed, I swore the same. Since then we hadn't really had any secrets.

"What's happening? Why are both, Alice and dad, acting so strange towards you?" She went straight to the point, never breaking our gaze.

There it was. The question I actually feared she might ask.

"Well…" I started.

I wondered about the opportunity of me running away from this conversation, escape it if it's possible and delay it. I didn't want her thinking of me as a future-murderer. Anyone except her, but finally, I gave in.

"It seems, Aunt Alice has seen me doing something really bad in the future. They just want to make sure I don't end up doing it." I said to her, skipping the details she wouldn't like to hear.

"That someone you might kill is Rhiannon Worther, right?" She asked.

My jaw dropped. There I was , the one and only, the strongest being disarmed by a little child. How humorous.

"How did you…?" I stuttered out. I was shocked about it, even more than earlier when daddy Eddie had burst in my room, breaking the door.

"Uncle Emmett, I'm not a little girl, no matter how I may look."

She laughed at my dumbfounded reaction.

"And it's not that hard to guess, since this started only one day after she came into our lives." Nessie added.

I couldn't help, but to smile at her.

"That's my girl, grown up so fast." I said proudly, making her laugh as if she was being tickled. In addition, dramatically wiping an imaginary tear from my eye, that was what all the women did in the movies, didn't they? Think, Gone with the wind…

"Yeah, that's really funny, Uncle Emmett."

She tossed the ball to me and I caught it swiftly. Then we heard Alice's yells emerge from the place where our home was.

"Emmett, Nessie, get back here now! It's time for us to go."

She was probably by the house. We smirked at each other and started to run at the same time, she beat me when it came to running. No surprise, as she was Edward's daughter.

**RPOV**

The rest of the day had gone by in a blur. I talked to many various people. Mandy and Penelope had gotten me into promising them a trip to Port Angeles. Aaron was by my side ALL the time. It didn't take long for the rest of the school to acknowledge us and label us as the fairytale couple of the high. I didn't mind, it was my pleasure, honestly. I guess my second day for this school was enough to start all of it.

When I got home, Selena was already there and she had made lunch for me. It seemed that she had known that I did not get to eat anything at school, again. As it wasn't raining in the afternoon, she was quite happy. I thought it was suspicious, her being even bubbly and chitchat-y.

"Did anything good happen at the reservation today?" I asked, while we were eating.

Selena had a goofy grin on her face.

"Well, it's just that I think one of my co-workers has a crush on me. It's nothing big though, but he's really handsome. He's my type!" She said, still smiling as if she had won a lottery. Bingo! Ding-ding-ding.

"Yeah, you're right. It's really no big deal." I agreed, laughing at her expression.

"The guys fall for you all the time. It's almost like a curse. A curse made for us."

I tried to quiet my laughter.

"Us? So that means you've got a guy that likes you, too?" Selena asked, her eyes widening.

That was Selena for you, always talking about boys. No wonder I had my mind somehow messed up, all I ever heard her talk about was boys. Although, I usually didn't complain, sometimes it was too much.

"Yeah, there's this guy named Aaron. Remember, I told you yesterday about how he confessed his love for me. It seems that he truly meant it. He's stuck to me like a lapdog; I can hardly get him away from me when I go to the toilet at school."

I laughed and she joined in.

"The school now calls us the couple of dreams. In my opinion, it's amusing as I'm not even his girlfriend." I added and it seemed that Selena couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"That's hilarious." She managed to say, but it took her another minute to collect herself fully.

"But he IS cute, right?" She asked.

What an important question, I nodded.

"Of course! He's like the male model or something. I don't think any other boy would be so daring around me." I said thoughtfully. Yes, these years of being in the centre of attention had gotten my ego up and I couldn't help it. It wasn't as if I wouldn't date a boy that wasn't cute if he was a nice person. I just had my standards and they were a bit high.

"So you got your prince Charming so fast, eh?" Selena stated with her brows raised. I wondered for a moment.

"No. He's cute and helpful and all, but most of the time he's acting as if I was a trophy. You know the typical behavior." I said, frowning. Selena nodded and looked at me sympathetically. She understood very well. None of the boys I had dated since this time had made me feel special to them or had made me feel real love. Maybe I was the problem, but I couldn't make myself love them and so they didn't love me back. It was just that they all were so predictable, so fake. I wanted something real, something that caught my breath every time I saw him. Someone that made me feel alive. I was eagerly waiting for my first love, but I was scared in a way, that it'll be bad for me. I didn't want to get hurt and it all was depressing.

"Rhiannon to earth. Calling Rhiannon Worther. Come in!" I heard Selena's voice as she stared me in the eyes and waved her hand in front of me.

"Hey, are you with me? Come one, don't space out and don't think about it. It'll come eventually." She smiled comforting me. That was the best thing about Selena; she could always tell what was on my mind. Never did I have to tell her how I felt. She could guess it easily.

"Yeah, you're right as always." I smiled and did the dishes for her. Then she started to clean the house and I went upstairs to do my homework. She was such a pedant.

It didn't take long for me to do all of my homework. It was only six o'clock when I was finished. Too early for bed. I looked around my room; there wasn't anything that I could do. I settled for the only thing I could do – planning my outfit for tomorrow. It took me half an hour to pick it out. At last I settled for a sand color tank top that showed my cleavage. I picked out a white country type shirt with long sleeves (though I rolled them up till elbow length usually) that you could tie at the bottom. I addition I chose a low cut jeans that were a bit faded and had a whole on my left knee. That, of course, was there purposely. Sand colored country style boots were the last touch. Perfect.

Then I was forced to find another thing to do. Now it was harder. I settled for re-reading all that was written in my purple notebook. I must say I did sink in to details and I had even bookmarked their facial expression and everything in my notes. And since it only made me even more uneasy and interested I understood that this wasn't such a good idea.

I already packed everything for tomorrow. Then I took some random magazines and went through them already knowing almost everything written there. It helped me pass the time and soon afterwards Selena called me down. It was time to watch another movie and eat something light and healthy that she had made. Today it was "Fireflies in the garden" and Greek salad.

The movie was weird. It was meant as a psychological one, at least I thought so, but in the end I actually couldn't understand the moral of this movie. Still we watched it till the end and then talked a little bit more and then it was time for bed. Finally. I was happy to slip under my covers, put on Chopin and drift away in sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Emmett Cullen. In my dream he was amazingly strong and fast. We played baseball on a big field, except I was matching his speed. And, to my surprise, I was even stronger than him. But it wasn't an unpleasant dream, I was happy. No, we were happily in love. We were running around the field, tossing the baseball, from time to time stopping and just rolling around on the grass. It was perfect.

Despite that I woke up in cold sweat. I trembled and couldn't even explain why myself. It was frustrating; why was I so worked up over someone I had seen only once? I shook my head to myself as if that could clear my thoughts. I got up from bed and went downstairs. I felt parched. I poured orange juice in a glass and took a sip, smacking my lips in delight.

Then my eyes flinched to the window. Was it my imagination or did I really see someone coming to our house? There definitely was someone on our lawn. My heart sank and almost instantly I turned out the light, left the glass on the counter and ran upstairs. Without knocking I ran into Selena's room and shook her.

"Selena! Selena, wake up!" I kept myself from screaming, but my voice was shaky. I was really scared, once this already had happened. I was nine that time, Selena was coming late home that night and I was in my room drawing. I heard the door open, but I knew that it couldn't be Selena and it made me cautious. I went till the stairs to check who was there and saw someone tall and massive in our corridor, sneaking and checking everything out on his way. I got really scared and hid in the closet. I waited there silent as I could and eventually the man left. Selena came home and found me in the closet as I was too scared to move. Since that time I was so scared of encountering something like that again.

Selena woke up finally, but she was still trying to shake me off of her.

"Rhia? What the hell? It's the middle of the night. What's wrong?" She reached to turn on her bedside lamp, but I stopped her.

"No, don't!" I almost screamed and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rhiannon, what's wrong?" She asked, now serious.

"There's someone on our lawns. He was coming towards our door. Please, Selena I'm so scared." I said and tears started rolling down my cheeks. She quickly stood up, put her robe on and looked in her closet. When she came out of the closet I saw her holding a baseball bat. I realized that I had one too. We both had ones because we both loved baseball, but also because of these situations. We wanted to be prepared. I quickly ran over to my room and found my bat and met up with Selena by the stairs.

She was the first one to go downstairs, quietly as a cat. By then we could hear some kind of weird sound emerging from the door. My knees were shaking and I was holding back tears with a big effort. Even though I had my baseball bat ready – I had to say I had a good swing. I could probably kill a person with it, of course if I hit his head. My goal now was to hit this person's knees or arms for frightening me so.

Selena was almost by the door now. As she had always said – shock is the best way to overcome and enemy. With one leap she was by the door, pulled it open and swung her bat. It hit the door frame and we could see a startled and scared old man. It seemed as he could pee his pants at that exact moment. Needless to say that we had a stupid and confused look on our faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Selena was the first one to break the silence. The old man concentrated his gaze at her.

"Excuse me, I think I've come to the wrong house. This house is similar to mine." He said in a trembling voice. I realized I had been holding my breath and finally I breathed out, exchanging the old air with new one. Selena lowered her bat and a smile played on her lips.

"Mr. Deningale. I couldn't recognize you in the dark." She said and my eyes flew open in surprise. Mr. Deningale lived three houses further from us and was a harmless old man. He was also really nice and lovable – he was always polite and treated me like his granddaughter as I helped him with something occasionally.

"Selena, dear, it's you!" He said surprised and a smile widened on his lips.

"My heart almost stopped back there. I thought you were a burglar that had gotten in my house. You surely know how to defend your property." He said lovingly and stroked Selena's hand. She put her other hand on his and shook them a bit.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Deningale. We actually thought you were a burglar." They both laughed and I put away both our bats.

"Rhia, I'll walk Mr. Deningale to his home. Stay awake until I get back." She said and they both walked away hand in hand. I closed the door and went back to kitchen. I was relaxed by then, though my heart still was beating fast. I sat on the counter and finished drinking my juice. This was a night I probably won't forget for a long time.

Selena returned after half an hour and we locked the door, checking it twice. She also took a glass of juice and for a moment we just sat there, not believing that actually had happened.

"You better get back to bed. You need to get up after three hours." She turned to me and washed the dishes. I yawned and thought about it. I surely needed those hours of sleep if I didn't want bags under my eyes in the morning. Would I really be able to sleep now? I hoped so. We both went upstairs; to feel safer I took my bat with me, and smiled at each other before entering our rooms. I slipped under the covers once more and took my bat with me. With the feel of protection and Chopin playing in my ears again, I fell asleep.

**EmPOV**

We got to school quicker than I expected. There weren't almost anyone in the parking lot and we decided to sit by the school and wait for the bell to ring. We talked about a lot of things, but none of those things seemed important. I stayed quiet for most of the time. Edward and Alice would steal a glance at me from time to time, but I ignored them. There was no way I'd let them have the pleasure as saying 'I told you so' later.

Suddenly Alice stiffened, that could only mean she saw a vision and after that Edward stiffened too. They looked at each other and then looked at me. I raised one brow.

_What now? _I asked Edward in my mind, but she just shook his head and I saw Alice smiling. What the heck? First they want to rip me apart for a murder I hadn't done yet, but now their smiling as if there's nothing more to worry about. It was confusing and I heard Edward chuckle. His gaze was set on the corner of the street. I looked at it too, but didn't see anything.

After a minute or so someone on a bike rode from that corner to schools entrance. My jaw almost dropped as I recognized Rhiannon Worther. She looked like she had stepped out from a Texas movie. All country style with one pony-tail on each side of her head. The last thing she needed was a cowboy hat.

I was even more surprised when she looked at us and smiled wildly. She came straight to us! I almost ran away, what was she thinking and why hadn't Alice sent me away. But she sat there staring at the approaching girl with a smile on her face. When Rhiannon was a few feet away she stood up and went out to greet her.

"Hey, Rhiannon! How's it going?" Alice said cheerfully to her. The girls didn't seem confused at all, but I probably had a stupid look on my face, because she looked over for a moment and chuckled lightly.

"Hi, Alice. I'm great, though a bit tired. We had a late visitor last night." She said as cheerfully as Alice. I could swear they were on the same wave and if Rhiannon was a vampire they'd probably be best friends. Or even probably even worse self-proclaimed sisters. Edward snickered at my thought.

"Hey, Edward, Nessie!" She called over Alice's shoulder and Edward just waved at her. Renesmee on the other hand got up and joined the two girls. The rest of us received a smile from her, but none of us responded, though I tried to smile. It probably came out wrong as she chuckled again.

_And you tell ME to be cautious? They're being friendlier to her than me! What gives?_ I attacked Edward with my thoughts, but he just buried his face in Bella's hair and held back his laughter. Were they just making fun of me?

The three girls that had stood further away were now coming back this way and laughing lightly. My eyes almost popped out of their place and I swiftly stood up. Edward looked at me alarmed at that same time, but I just turned around and went into the school. I was mad and Jasper was telling that Edward now. How the hell could they play me like that? They really had scared me yesterday with the whole killing thing and now they were doing this? Impossible!

My first class that day was algebra. I shared this class with all the rest of them, of course except Nessie. I sat down at my table at which I sat alone since Rosalie wasn't here to claim it. It has been so since the start or the term and I didn't mind it. It kept me focused on the lesson, though I often tortured Edward with some dirty thoughts. It was so much better than listening to the teacher as he had a disgusted look on his face for the rest of the day.

**RPOV**

I didn't sleep that good that night, but thank God I didn't have any bags under my eyes when I woke up. I put on the stereo lively and light music and almost danced around the room. Despite our late visitor that night, I felt great! Refreshed and ready for school. I combed my hair, put on my robe, turned the music louder and went downstairs. Selena was already up, I doubted he even slept after the incident, and making breakfast.

That morning was the same as the rest. After breakfast I took a shower, put on some make-up and got dressed. For about ten minutes I admired myself in the mirror. I rarely went on with the country style, but I had to admit it suited me well. Even so I got downstairs again before Selena could call me and since I didn't have anything better to do, I got my bike and rode off to school. I'll probably be a bit too early, but it was better than doing something completely useless.

As I got to school my prediction came true – there were only a few cars in the parking lot and I chained my bike in its proper place. When I looked up my eyes caught the Cullens sitting near the school, talking lively about something.

_This is my chance. No way are they getting away from me now._ I thought to myself, smiled and made my way over to them. Alice had seen me and when I had almost reached them she stood up and came to me.

"Hey, Rhiannon! How's it going?" Her voice was cheerful and there was no way that I wouldn't get wrapped with her cheerfulness. I myself felt so good this morning. We were in perfect synchrony.

"Hi, Alice. I'm great, though a bit tired. We had a late visitor last night." I answered truthfully. Again my senses were being slower than me and the tiredness had caught up with me.

"Hey, Edward, Nessie!" I looked at the rest of the Cullens and smiled at the one I hadn't greeted with words. Emmett seemed as if he was confused or in pain and I was starting to think he actually did feel bad in Mondays P.E. I chuckled a little at his facial expression. It was too weird and funny.

Edward just waved at me and then dug his face in his girlfriend's hair. I envied him actually. And Alice too. They both had their lovers and they were happy. I, on the other hand, had only Aaron who was a pitiful lapdog. There definitely was something wrong with me.

Nessie, on the other hand, came to us. She seemed as cheerful as Alice and we started talking about the dance and, as I found out, Alice went with Jasper (that wasn't a surprise) and Nessie was going with Emmett. That surprised me.

"Really, Nessie? So you're really getting together with him?" I asked a bit shocked, but she just chuckled and shook her head. By now we were approaching the rest of the Cullens. It seemed as Alice wanted to introduce me to them properly. That seemed a bit weird to me since we met just yesterday.

"Of course not! Emmett is my friend, like a big brother to me. He's like my guardian." She said and stopped in front of her family. I looked at them all again, but, to my surprise, Emmet wasn't with them anymore.

"Rhiannon, these are Jasper and Bella." She pointed out the rest of the two whom I hadn't greeted properly.

"Jasper, Bella, this is Rhiannon." She pointed out to me.

"Hello, Rhiannon. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper answered and gave me a little smile. I smiled at him again.

"Please, call me Rhia." I said and Edward chuckled at something, but I didn't bother to ask what it was.

"Hi, Rhia. It's nice to finally meet the school's princess." Bella said to me with a pleasant smile on her face. I looked at her confused.

"Well, you and Aaron ARE the school's dream couple, you know." She added and laughed a bit. I joined in and shook my head lightly.

"Oh, no. I'm not even his girlfriend, at least not officially since he hasn't asked me. I just allow him to dream." I said still laughing and Bella, Alice and Nessie joined in with me. I saw Edward stiffen and look at Alice, but after a moment he relaxed.

_Definitely they're weird. There has to be something behind their behavior. What could it be?_ I thought to myself and saw Edward stiffen again. What was his problem? Was it cramps or something? I didn't wonder about it too much and joined Alice, Nessie and Bella in their conversation about the latest fashion. That was definitely my topic.

The bell was going to ring any moment. Nessie waved at us and made her way to her class, but I had algebra and it seemed that I was sharing it with the rest of the Cullens. I felt good about it, but I couldn't tell why. Alice and I spent the whole way to our class talking about the ups and downs in this season's fashion. I really felt as if we were becoming more and more as friends. I couldn't see why other kids didn't like the Cullens. They seemed ok to me.

As I got in the class I went to the teacher and the Cullens went to their seats. When I turned my face to the class, the first thing I saw was Emmett. It seemed he was sitting alone and I was positive about what it meant – I was sitting next to him. The bell rang and I quickly made my way to the seat next to the bulky boy. I sat in my place and didn't bother to look at him since his eyes had gotten wide and he had stiffened by the time I reached the seat. What the hell was wrong with him? I hadn't done anything, but he behaved like I had killed his puppy or something.

"Hi! I'm Rhiannon Worther." I said to him, flashing a lovely smile at him. He just nodded.

"Emmett." He choked out and I could see he was hardly breathing.

"Hey is everything okay? Do I smell or something? Or do you usually have that look on your face." I asked, but he didn't even look at me.

"Your scent…" His voice sounded as if in pain and I gasped. I couldn't believe him! This big overgrown mule had the nerve to tell me I smell? I freaking showered every morning, I always left a sweet scent of coconuts wherever I went!

I was about to slap him as the teacher called me to the blackboard to do some kind of equation. I stood up angrily, went to the blackboard and solved it quickly. It was easy for me. I've loved numbers and mathematics since I was a little kid. My knowledge in mathematics was in the level of a University student.

The teacher seemed a bit disappointed. It seems he saw me talking to Emmett and though he could make a fool out of me. Of course he didn't know that I only talked at those lessons where I could afford it.

On my way back to my seat I slightly touched Emmett unintentionally. The touch made him stiffen even more and he leaned away from me as if I was contagious. I was shocked. First, he seemed ice cold and hard as a rock. Second, I was irritated by his behavior. I spent the rest of the lesson pouting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So there you have it – the third chapter is up ^_^  
I actually felt scared when I wrote about the possible burglar thing. There have been men loading around my house a few times wanting to get in and seriously that has scared the shit out of me.  
And again, sorry for the mistakes [because I know they are there]. I'm still trying to improve my English to the maximum, but it takes time and patience which I know I lack. **

**Reviews make the bad burglars go away! :3**

**xoxo  
naidan**


	4. Small steps

**A/N:**

**Aww man, no new reviews... *pouting*  
*looks up* Oh, I'm already online? Shit…  
*clears throat*  
Sooo my dear readers, this is the fourth chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as my brain was dead when I started to write and all. I still hope I did manage to get something good out ^.^**

**And I offer my apologies for the delay. I was running from a party to party, recovering from sleepless nights and alcohol etc. When I could get my brain to work properly I wrote, but it wasn't that easy. I was brain-dead for the most of time.**

**

* * *

**

**EmPOV**

This was terrible. It was like the end of the world. At least for me. It wasn't bad enough that the girls of my family were becoming close with that Rhiannon girl, now she was in my class, sitting next to me and talking to me! If there was a God then he obviously hated me with all his or her guts. It was depressing as I tried not to breathe as much as I could. I was glad that the teacher called her out. I almost had told her about her scent and how turned on it made me. I heard Edward snicker two seats behind me. That surprised me as this morning he had been so worried if I hadn't ran off to kill the girl.

Finally the bell rang and I was out of there in a blink of an eye. At this point it was hard to keep my instincts sealed up and I ran out of the building for some fresh air. Edward was by my side in a minute and he chuckled lightly.

"I thought you'll be worried that I won't kill her?!" I had a puzzled look on my face. What in the world was happening here?

"It doesn't seem I'll have to worry anymore. She hates you so much now. She thinks you meant that she smelled bad and called you a big overgrown mule." He now laughed and Alice was by my side too now.

"Seriously, Emmett, I can't see any killing intent in your future anymore. It seems it was a false alarm." She announced lightly and patted my shoulder. I stared at her dumbfounded. She wasn't this happy about her visions being false. At least not usually, and this made me cautious.

"The only thing is she won't give up. It seems she's a real detective. It's only the third day, but she already thinks we're suspicious and when she touched Emmett in the class unintentionally, she seemed shocked." Edward said, now turning serious again.

"I can't see anything yet about it. It just seems that she'll be good friends with me, Renesmee and Bella." Alice informed us and that made Edward a bit troubled.

"Don't worry Edward. Even if she finds out, she won' tell anyone. It seems she can keep a secret." Alice said cheerfully and danced off.

"Yeah, but anyways there's still the factor of her finding out." Edward growled and I looked at him. He just shook his head. Then we continued to our next classes.

The next few classes till lunch were boring and I spent them either caught up in my own thoughts or taking notes. I caught myself thinking about what Edward had said about the girl hating me now. In some way it made me unhappy. This surprised myself since I hadn't even talked to her normally yet and couldn't get in ten feet radius of her.

At lunch we, meaning me, Alice and Edward, talked this through once again while the rest of them were talking about something else. I hoped they weren't listening since that would be too uncomfortable for me.

"So I'm clear now? There won't be any more door breaking or stalking?" I asked for about the hundredth time now.

"NO, Emmett." Alice said in a tone that clearly stated if I ask this again, she'll break my baseball bat with Babe Ruth's autograph.

"You'll be fine. Great even!" Alice said and Edward snickered.

"What?" I turned to him.

"I was just thinking that maybe Alice could ask her to sit with us." He announced and my jaw dropped. Was I dreaming? Was Edward, THE pessimistic and cautious Edward, really suggesting something like that?

_Dude, if this is some kind of revenge for last week's dirty pleasure mental images, I'm really sorry, ok?!_ I screamed in my mind to him and he laughed at it.

"It's not that." Alice said as Edward was unable to speak, still laughing his ass off.

"Y-yeah… It just could be fun." He grinned wildly, trying to hold back the laughter.

"FUN? How is tormenting me fun?" I asked, not believing I heard right. Then they both chuckled and looked to the door. I turned to look at it too, but I also knew what I would see there. Rhiannon.

She walked in the room with the usual two girls following and admiring her and the boy named Aaron who had his hand around her waist. I could see that almost everyone's head turned their way. It seemed the new girl will be popular till she graduates.

"I wasn't so popular when I came here." Bella pouted and they all laughed, while I didn't even hear her. I was tuning in on their conversation.

"So, Rhia, what are you doing tonight?" I heard Aaron ask her. She gave him a little smile.

"You have something in mind?" She asked, staring at him from under her eyelashes. That could make any guy go crazy and it seemed Aaron could start drooling on that spot.

"Well… Umm… I-I was kind of thinking that we could go see a movie or something?" I chuckled darkly at his sudden shyness. It was pathetic.

"Aaron, are you asking me on a date?" Rhiannon was direct as she was this morning in math.

"Yeah." The boy answered blushing. I almost roared out a laugh. It seemed that the usual macho boy now suddenly was feeling all week. I gave Rhiannon a few extra points in my mind. At least she could put on a show.

"Hmm…" She mumbled, acting as she was actually thinking it over. I could tell that she was acting. At this point she was really too similar to Rosalie.

"Okay. Pick me up at six." She said and smiled sweetly at the boy and bent down to catch her fork. It seemed Aaron had noticed her cleavage by that move. He suddenly stiffened, then stood up quickly and darted off. It seemed his little friend was a bit happy from that view. At that point I broke into laughter and I was surprised that Edward did the same. It seems he had been following my trail of thoughts.

The rest of the family seemed surprised and asked us both what was so funny, but we couldn't answer. This was just too much. If we could cry, we'd be crying from laughter now. A few other heads turned to us, but we ignored them.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" I heard a beautiful voice behind me and could've easily broken my neck from spinning around. If I hadn't been a vampire, of course.

Rhiannon was standing by our table, looking at Edward, but escaping my gaze. It seemed she really did hate me now. Edward chuckled lightly again, but just shook his head.

"Family thing." He answered and Jasper, Bella and Nessie all seemed interested now. They were family too, but didn't know a thing.

"Did you want anything particular?" I asked in a not so polite voice, not even looking at her. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, but even that didn't help. She just snarled quietly, thinking that we couldn't hear it, and ignored me.

"Why don't you join us? There are fifteen more minutes left till next class." Alice said with a friendly smile on her face and I looked at her as if she was mad. As wanting to annoy me more she actually sat. And just opposite from me, next to Alice. For five minutes I tried to bear her scent, but then it was enough for me. I stood up swiftly and quickly went to the exit. No way could I take this.

I heard footsteps behind me and her scent didn't fade away. That's how I realized that she was following. I didn't stop until we were further away in the parking lot. Then I turned around and faced her. She stood there her hands on her hips and shooting dagger at me. Now that I could see her so close I saw that she was indeed beautiful. Not as beautiful as Rosalie had been, but I caught myself thinking about how gorgeous she could be as a vampire.

"What?" I asked in an irritated voice and glared right back in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. Rhiannon's scent was so strong, it was mouthwatering. She really DID smell a lot better than Rosalie had. It was unbearable.

"Oh, you know damn well what! What the hell have I done to you? Why are you avoiding me and acting as I smell like shit or something!" She tried to stay calm, but I could see it took her a lot of self-control to do that.

For a moment I stood there just looking at her. How could I tell her that she didn't smell bad, but good and that that was just the reason I was avoiding her? There was no way to tell her that. Not even the slightest possibility. I just shook my head and turned around and walked to my car.

"Don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you!" She yelled at me now and was behind me in a blink of an eye. She hit me on my shoulder to get her attention back and I could feel her shock. Of course anyone would feel shocked from the cold we sent out.

As she touched me I felt as if she had shocked me with electricity. She was asking for it and she didn't even understand. I slowly turned to face her and she now looked kind of scared. Was she suspecting anything? That couldn't be since there were no proof. Though anyone would be surprised by our cold skin.

"And what's a little hu… girl going to do about it?" I gave her a dark grin, turned around, took my gym bag from my car and walked away. Just like that. I had almost called her 'human'. Even I thought it was too risky. I didn't dare to look back. I think I heard sobbing, but there was no way she could do something like that. It was probably just my imagination.

The last couple of lessons went by faster than I had wanted, I didn't want to get close to Edward. All I was thinking in these lessons were the sobs I thought I heard. He definitely would dig that up in my mind. The teasing wouldn't stop for who knows how long. As I got to my car after classes I saw that there was no need for me to worry. Rhiannon was walking besides Renesmee and Alice, they all were laughing, Rhiannon crying from laughter. It seemed she was fine.

I waited for Alice and Jasper to come here. I actually found myself being jealous of Jasper and Edward. They both said their goodbyes to Rhiannon in a friendly manner and received a cute smile from her. What was happening? I felt like dreaming. Never did we have such relationship with a human. The last time was with Bella. Will Rhiannon eventually come into our family? The only place was with me now. Was that what Alice had seen?

"EMMETT!!" Someone suddenly screamed in my ear and I jumped, almost hitting Nessie that had been the screamer.

"NESSIE!" I shot a glare at her, but she just got in the Volvo happily. Laughing by my side was Alice and Jasper.

"You sure do space out a lot these days, Emmett." Jasper said and got in the car.

"Don't worry about it that much. Just go with the flow and you'll see how happy you'll be." Alice whispered in my ear and got in the car next to Jasper. I growled lowly before getting in the driver's seat. Alice and Jasper were already all lovey-dovey and it seemed they didn't min me anymore. I scowled and darted out of the parking lot.

**RPOV**

_That lowlife! Who does he think he is? Prince Charming or something?_ I thought angrily to myself as I was riding home. What had happened during lunch with Emmett had me all fired up for the rest of the day and I'll probably need five cups of tea before I could calm my nerves. I was more irritated about him calling me 'little girl'. Who was he to call me like that? We were the same age, for Christ's sake!

I stopped at some kiddie's playground and sat in the swings. There were a few mothers with their kids here, but I wasn't disturbing them. I pulled out a mirror from my bag and checked my reflection. _Great. No trace left._ I thought to myself happily. I was so mad during lunch that I actually cried, but my eyes weren't puffy at all. I was the master of hiding crying traces since I had cried a lot in the past. To think someone like him could actually make me cry! I hadn't been crying for almost 2 years. Never! And now his little comment had set me off so easily. It was even more frustrating.

I swung in the swings for about half an hour until I was a lot calmer. Then I got back on my bike and darted home. I needed to write down a few things and fast. I also couldn't let anyone else see it. There was something mysterious about the Cullens. Whenever I chose a target I was stuck to it until I unraveled the mystery. Nothing could make me stop.

Selena said that she won't be home until late night and that was a good thing for now. I didn't want to tell her anything bad now, since the guy she thought had a crush on her, actually did have one. They'll be on a date tonight and I haven't seen Selena that happy for a while. I left my bike by the porch and, once I got in, I ran upstairs and into my room. My bag flew on top of the bed and I sat by my desk, taking my purple notebook.

There was this one thing that bugged me the most – his skin. It was ice cold. _Ice cold and pale white. Almost as in movies._ I thought to myself chuckling. The first time I touched it I didn't think anything much of it, since it was only for a split second that I touched it. But today I had grabbed his arm and felt him stiffen and felt the coldness as if you had touched a big ice cube or some sort.

The next thing was the dark rings under their eyes. They all had them as if they were using drugs. That couldn't be since their father is a doctor. But then again Dr. Cullen had them too. At least that was what Selena had told me. There was another way – they weren't sleeping properly, but remembering bubbly and bouncy Alice I scratched that thought. No one in their right mind could be that hyperactive and not sleeping well. Though maybe they weren't in their right mind. Maybe they were some kind of maniacal somnambulistic family?

Next there were their eyes. Never have I seen such eyes. They were golden for most of the time, but I could swear I saw Emmet with black eyes the first day and the day after the next he came back with the golden colored eyes. That was more than strange. I doubted that he had contacts.

I also couldn't explain their similarity. They were all foster kids, but they all looked almost the same. The same pale skin, golden eyes, the grace that they moved with and the inhuman beauty they all possessed. And the fact that Dr. Cullen was the same also freaked me out a little. And almost nothing could freak me out. It was like Dr. Cullen had traveled the world just to find his look-alikes, but this was too much. There was no possibility that there could be so many almost identical people.

I was so engrossed in it all that I jumped when the phone rang. I ran downstairs. It was Selena calling to make sure everything was okay. I ensured her that I was doing just fine. As I hang up I realized my mouth was almost as the Sahara. I took a glass and poured milk in it. I was the only one who drank milk in this family; Selena usually just used it for her milk baths. Then the phone rang again and it made me jump again. This was getting ridiculous. Why was I so stressed up about this thing? I usually did stick to my target and all, but never once have I've been so influenced by something.

I picked up the phone, this time it was Aaron.

"Hey, lovely. I just couldn't wait until six and decided to call you early." I heard him say in a lovey-dovey voice. _Six? What's at six?_ I thought to myself and then it hit me. The date with Aaron. Today at six I had a date with him. I had completely forgotten about it.

"That's so nice of you. I can't wait either." I answered and I could hear him holding back a squeal of delight. It was so wrong with Aaron; I really didn't want to give me any hope. It was too late now though, because of how he was acting and the rumors going around. You had to be a total moron not to understand what Aaron was thinking.

"So then I'll see you at six?" I heard him ask. I couldn't even tell if he had been talking or not. I was still lost in thought.

"Yeah, of course." I said in a lovely voice and he probably could hear my smile in my voice.

"See you soon, lovely." He said. I could imagine him almost jumping on the spot from excitement. But I had to admit that I too was excited. I hadn't been on a date for a long time and there weren't that much things to do in Forks. I hoped he had prepared something good.

"Bye." I answered and hung up. I had to find a way out of this. Towards boys I usually was a bit bitchy. I mean, they had to be thought a lesson. They all liked to hurt girls, I knew it. My friends all had their hearts broken all the time. They usually came to me about it and then I got their revenge for them hurting the boy. That was the reason I didn't want to hurt Aaron. He was a nice boy, a little too confident, but still he hadn't done anything wrong I knew of. With a heavy heart I made my way up to the bathroom. I had to get ready despite my lack of desire.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay I know this is super-short and it's also a bit rushed, but school's tomorrow and I wanted to put it up tonight [and I just drank my sleeping pills so I wouldn't stay up all night again] and… well, yeah.  
I have some bad news for you guys [I think it's bad news, but as the mighty master Oogwai said "There is just news. There is no good or bad." Of course later he accepted the news as bad, but still…  
So since school is back, I won't have that much time to write. Still I'll try to update the story about one or two times a week, but the chapters will get shorter [kinda like this one], so please just be patient.**

**Still love you all!**

**xoxo  
your happy panda :3**


	5. The Sunbeams They Scatter

**A/N:**

**Oh yes, you had to wait for so long... I'm really sorry, schoolwork = my grave. It's been only the first week and I'm already lacking my sleep again. Oh well, I'm turning into one of these cute vampires anyways, so no big-ie ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

At precisely 17:58 Aaron was at my door, ringing the doorbell as if he was being chased by Lucifer himself. I rolled my eyes to myself and opened to door, putting on a friendly and cute smile. He was standing on my porch with a worried and a bit embarrassed look on his face. Even despite my looks and all, boys usually don't act like this when they're around me. This was strange and something completely new.

"Hey, Aaron. I'll just get my jacket and we can go." I said, still with a smile on my face. He just nodded and I disappeared around the corner just to reaper with my jacket over my left arm. I gave him an encouraging smile, but I guess I overdid it a little since he almost fell down the porch stairs. This wasn't like Aaron. It was too much not like him to act this way.

"You look gorgeous, as always." He finally spoke in a shaky voice. It seems he hadn't even noticed my outfit entirely. I had picked out the cutest red mini-dress you could ever imagine accompanied with black leggings and red ballet type of shoes. My jacket was also black and it barely reached over my breasts. The perfect outfit for the first date – girly, kind of classical and still this outfit stated clearly that it wasn't more than just an evening spent with a friend. FRIEND not a BOY. But Aaron probably didn't know these feminine things. Still, as strange as it may seem, the outfit didn't matter to me as much as Aaron's weird behavior. He didn't call me 'love' or 'dove' or in any kind of names. Was he taking all this TOO seriously? I couldn't allow that to happen!

"Thank you." I said politely and then we got in his car. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just a classical black BMW, still it was good. Not as fast as I'd like, but capable enough to get us to Port Angeles in a short amount of time.

I sat quiet during the whole ride. He seemed too nervous to talk so he just put on a CD and I was forced to listen to rock. Seriously, I have nothing against any kind of music, but rock isn't my favorite one. Still I didn't tell him anything, the poor boy was too tense already and would just snap if I'd had something against this date.

When we finally arrived in Port Angeles it had gotten dark and I was glad I'd left Selena a note. Not that I had any intention staying out later then she was, but it was more like just-in-case note. I got out of the car quickly, so he couldn't mess up and feel bad for not opening the door for me. At least it seemed as if he could forget to be a gentleman tonight.

The cinema was half-empty and we ended up in the last row near the corner. Needles to say it was darker there than it was in the rest of the room. For most of the movie he had his hand settled so that I could put mine in his any time. And also he had picked out a horror movie, but since it was people killing people, I didn't find it scary. Now if it were ghosts and such things, then I'd be scared. I believed that you can never actually prove there aren't ghosts and people had filmed strange events and foggy things.

As the movie was almost over he rested his hand over my seat's back and I knew that he'll probably make a move on me. There was no way I was kissing him. Not just because I wanted to stay friends with him, but because I never kissed on my first date. Not going to change my ideals now.

"I have to go to the toilet." I whispered to him and in no time I was out of the stuffy room and in the restroom. I checked my reflection, freshened up a little and turned around to take a few deep breaths. Actually I was waiting for the movie to end. Aaron would get my stuff for sure and then I wouldn't need to avoid unwanted things. Then the restrooms door opened and I was about to go out when I saw Nessie standing on the threshold.

"I thought it was you." She smiled at me friendly. My jaw had dropped from the surprise.

"Nessie!" I got over my lips and smiled back at her. This was definitely something I didn't imagine. And the perfect opportunity for me to escape going back completely.

"Are you done here? I wouldn't want to talk in this smelly place." She asked and I nodded. I didn't even bother to question how she knew where I was. I didn't see her nowhere near me when I walked to this place.

We both went out of the restroom and there was another surprise for me – a big, bulky guy smiling our way. When I say big I mean huge! Like a bear or something. If you compare this guy to Emmett then Emmett seems as a completely normal, small person. The biggest shock was jet to come – Nessie went over to him smiling and looking so in-love. I almost fainted from this sight. It took me a while to follow Renesmee.

"Jacob, this is Rhiannon." She said to the boy/man/bear thing. "Rhia, this is Jacob. My boyfriend." Nessie smiled at me and all I could do was smile weakly and stretch out my hand for a greeting. He took my little hand in his big one and shook it lightly. His hand was so hot, that I felt uncomfortable. I still preferred the cold over the hot.

"Nice to meet you." The man said in a low, but pleasant voice. I nodded; I was still a tad bit shocked.

"Rhia!" I heard someone calling my name and spun around to see Aaron coming my way with my jacket and bag in his hand. When he saw Jacob, he hesitated a moment, but then saw Nessie and probably thought it was safe. Great, so this was what a high school hottie was – great looks, no balls.

"Hi." He said cautiously to Nessie and Jacob and handed me my stuff. The other two exchanged looks and Nessie then looked at me with a smirk on my face. Jacob greeted Aaron back and I shot a SOS look at Renesmee. I needed help; I wanted to leave now so there wouldn't be any more unnecessary avoiding. She understood, but frowned and shook her head just so that it seemed as if she was just shaking her hair, but I knew what it meant. No help from her.

I almost cried out, but it looked as if she was holding back a laugh. She pointed to Jacob, who had started a conversation with Aaron, and rolled her eyes. I understood what it meant – the big man had a big lovey-dovey heart. No interrupting this couple. I had to hold back a laugh now too. I couldn't imagine this big, bear like creature being all lovey-dovey. We both giggled quietly, but it seems Jacob had extra sharp hearing.

"What's so funny?" He asked and smiled to me. Aaron seemed nervous again, it seems he didn't feel so good near Jacob. _Ha! That's what you get for being such a coward. At least you could think about saving me if anything happens._ I thought to myself, but it seems he wouldn't do anything at all. He'd just run away and leave me. Now there was no chance for him to get on my boyfriend list.

"Oh, nothing, Jake. Just some girl stuff." Nessie assured him and we both exchanged amused glances before they left us. Their movie was about to start.

"Now that's one scary guy. I can't believe Cullen is dating him. She could have any boy, but she chooses this monster. Weird." Aaron began talking normally as we went outside and got to his car. It seemed he wanted to take me for dinner too, but I was fed up with this.

"Actually I think Jake was a really nice guy. At least he's the type that can save a girl. Nessie's in good hands." I stated and now he looked nervous again. _Okay, now I got him worried, it's time to demand the rest._

"You know what, I feel kind of tired and we have school tomorrow. It's better that we head home early." I more like ordered him and he sulked. I didn't care that much and we both got in the car and he drove off. This time he drove slower and chatted about some unimportant things. I, of course, didn't ignore him, but there wasn't enthusiasm in my voice. The weirdest thing is, he didn't seem sad or nervous instead he seemed to grow angrier and angrier by every second. Then we suddenly stopped and if I hadn't put my seatbelt on, I would have probably smashed in the window.

"Aaron, what the hell??" I screamed, but he had already unstrapped his seatbelt and he leant over to me. He had the scariest and the most perverted grin on his face and I instantly knew what he was going to do.

"No, Aaron, back off!" I yelled and tried to push him away, but what was I compared to a guy? The weakest guy could kick my butt and Aaron wasn't as weak as he looked.

"I'm not going to let you go. I took you to a movie, was good and polite to you, but you ignored me. If you didn't want to come, you should've said so. Now I'll punish you for playing with me." His voice was low, dark and, to tell the truth, I was really scared. I was shaking and tears had already escaped my eyes, but he didn't seem to care.

He crashed his lips on mine, holding my wrists firmly. He unstrapped my seatbelt and easily pulled me to the back seat as if I was light as a feather. In a different situation I'd feel flattered, but definitely not now. He lied on top of me and I could already feel his hard crotch rub against my leg. That was the last thing.

"HEEELP!!!" I screamed out loud, but he slapped me and covered my mouth.

"There's no one to hear you. You're not getting away." His words, his voice, everything now were so scary for me. And here I was a big city girl thinking that small town people were friendly and nice. All of them weren't the same. It was only my fourth day in school and he had been too friendly to me, why hadn't I seen this coming? I was sobbing quietly, afraid to scream again. He had already pulled my dress up and somehow undone my bra. I needed to fight, but what on earth could I do? I was helpless. He had already unzipped his pants and my heart almost stopped. It seemed as if my body had frozen from fright, but I knew I had to do something. I wasn't going to allow my first time to be on a back seat of a car and with a boy I now hated. I clenched my right fist and punched him as hard as I could in this situation in his balls. He yelled in pain and I used this opportunity to get out. Somehow I managed to open the door and throw him off me. Then I was out in the cool evening air and I ran in the one place he wouldn't follow me – the forest.

**EmPOV**

As we all got home, Alice, Jasper and Bella all made plans for a hunting trip. They hadn't fed for a little less than week. Since they all were still the youngest ones of our group then they all needed to feed a bit more frequently than the rest of us did. That meant that only me, Edward and Nessie would be going to school tomorrow. I thought about skipping it, since it was Friday and I was one of the top students. I let a few kids before by making mistakes on purpose. I didn't want it to seem too suspicious. Edward and Bella as well as Jasper all had A or A+ all the time, so Alice and I were the ones to make the mistakes. To 'lower' our knowledge.

When it was almost time for them to leave, Alice called for me. She wanted to have a talk with me before she left. We darted away from the house until we were out of their hearing range and out of Edwards's mind-reading range.

"What's up?" I asked, turning to her, but she seemed stressed.

"Listen, could you come with us for a while? Just until we're about 10 miles from Port Angeles." She blurted out and I was confused.

"Why?" I asked, still not quite sure what she wanted from me.

"You'll see. Just come. I promise it'll be worth it." She said and smiled a little to me and I had to give in. Just a few hours ago she had told me to go with the flow. Now I was doing just that by nodding. We headed back to the house and I darted to Edward as soon as I saw him. He MUST have seen what the big deal was.

"Hey, did you see anything weird in Alice's mind just now?" I asked him.

"Not gonna happen!" Alice danced by me in Jasper's arms. She laughed at me.

"You know you're a really big pain in you know where for such a tiny being." I told her and she just giggled and stuck out her tongue at me. It seems she was blocking Edward's min as he seemed even more confused than I was.

"Okay, we have to go. Now is the best time." Alice finally said and Bella came darting downstairs.

"Now remember, Edward, if Renesmee comes home too late tonight you punish her. I'll deal with Jacob." She told him. I couldn't help but to laugh. They were too over-parentally to her. She WAS half-human, half-vampire. She could easily kill the entire city if she wanted to. Edward growled at this thought and I let it go. As much as I loved Nessie, she was their daughter.

"Then I'll be back soon." I said to Edward, he still seemed confused and I left him like that and ran off with the rest of them. I still didn't understand what the big deal was. I tried to question Alice while we ran, but she acted as if she didn't hear me and just smiled her little, annoying smile. It almost yelled out 'I know something you don't know'. It pissed me off, but I for now I just tried not to think about it.

When we got to the point we had to part, Alice still held me back for a minute and then ran off with Bella and Jasper. I was all alone now and I didn't ran back home. Instead I moved in my human pace. I loved the night; it was as if it called out to me. Of course, I was a vampire and it's stereotypical for me to feel attached to the night, but this was different. I couldn't explain it, but it was.

About half an hour later I heard a scream that made me turn in a half-defensive pose. I looked around me and listened carefully, but I couldn't see anything. I heard low voices – a boy hissing something and a girl sobbing. Now this was a dilemma – ignore it or be the hero of the day or night now. I decided to check it out and quietly went in the direction of the sound. Soon enough I spotted a car and the boy's voice sounded awfully familiar. I got a bit closer and then I realized that it really was Aaron.

Then it struck me. Aaron had a date tonight with Rhiannon, he shouldn't be here. Unless the girl sobbing was Rhiannon and those sobs seemed familiar too. They were the same I seemed to have heard at the parking lot earlier today. No doubt it was Rhiannon; I could smell her scent from here now. I growled to myself and wanted to run over there, kill Aaron and bring the girl back to the city safe, but I didn't. I didn't move from my spot until I heard Aaron scream of pain and Rhiannon leap out of the car and come running my way. She was still sobbing, but Aaron didn't follow her. I heard his pained pants.

I wanted to run away, but Rhiannon was heading right my way, she seemed in a shock. I couldn't just leave her out here. She successfully avoided the trees and in no time she was about five feet away from me. Then BANG! She ran into me with a loud thud and fell to the ground. When she didn't get up for a minute I kneeled down to her, swallowed the burning in my neck and checked her pulse. It was still there, so there shouldn't be a title in the morning newspaper "Girl died from running into a vampire. Literally.".

I wondered for a while what to do with her, but then decided to take her home. Was there any other option? I picked her up in bridal style and darted off back to Forks. I didn't breath. Since she was unconscious, I didn't need to act as a human. Of course it would be a big problem for me if she'd wake up and find me carrying her and running in an inhuman speed. Though after a few yards I stopped and set her down for a while, just to cover her up in my jacket. It was cool outside and I was cold as ice. I didn't want her to get sick.

At that thought I had to stop and think for a minute. Carrying her back was one thing, I didn't have a choice, but why was I caring for her so much? Why did I have the sudden intention to kill Aaron just because he had touched her, been brutal to her? Was I really falling in love with Rhiannon? That couldn't be. I still didn't believe I could get over Rosalie, that I could love anyone as much as I did love her. But it seems I did. I could actually understand what Edward had felt for Bella. Fascination, love, the need to protect her. All these emotions where in me. And this all just from four days with seeing her. I didn't think that someone could fall in love so quickly, but there was a possibility that this was love at first sight. She was too much like Rosalie, it could be possible that my love for Rosalie just multiplied and went to this girl. And this was bad, since I didn't think she could love me. And I didn't want to get hurt again.

When I had made sure she wasn't cold anymore, I picked her up again and spent the time back to her house deep in thoughts, not even looking where I was running. I followed her scent and it was the strongest right there – at her home. No one was home, so I took the chance and took her upstairs to her bed. I laid her down on her bed and just stood there looking at her for a moment. Should I undress her? Just for the sake of her not knowing what happened. _No, no, no! No perverted thought. Not tonight. At least not at her place._ Yes, I knew I couldn't get rid of these thoughts completely. It was a part of me and I already could see the look on Edwards's face when he sees what I'm thinking about. Priceless.

"Uncle Emmett?" A voice emerged right next to me and I jumped almost two feet up. It was Nessie.

"Nessie! You scared the living daylight out of me! And what the hell are YOU doing here?" I hissed at her, being careful not to wake Rhiannon now.

"I followed your and Rhiannon's scent. It was weird for them both to be together and it seems I wasn't wrong. This sight IS weird. Could YOU explain what are YOU doing here?" She asked, eyeing me curiously. She knew all too well about my personality.

"It's NOT what you're thinking about!" I growled at her, shaking my head furiously and then I told her all of the story. She listened with her mouth open.

"That jerk! First he offends Jake and now this. He's in for it big-time!" Yes, Nessie WAS Edwards's and Bella's daughter, but her temper was just as bad as mine. It didn't help from time to time, since I needed people to cool me off, not set me off even further.

"Okay, okay, now it's not the time for that. Could you, please, change her clothes? I don't think she should remember anything after the incident. We'll just tell her you and Jake picked her up afterwards and she got home safe and sound." I begged Nessie and she nodded.

After twenty minutes we were done and then we heard her sister arriving. We jumped out of the window and ran back home. On the way we agreed not to tell anything to the rest of the family. Even though we didn't have secrets, Edward will probably see it all tomorrow in Rhiannon's head and then we could do the explaining part. I didn't even realize that it was all going to get even worse.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh, yes. Now I'm officially on my drama-tune. Like srsly, you'll read so much drama in this story, I have it all figured out about now.**

**Sorry for the slow updating. As I said school is one hell of a torture device.**

**Reviews make pervert Aaron suffer more and more :3**


End file.
